Lost and Found
by PeytonUchihaSohma
Summary: Sasuke is having troubles finding love. Sakura choose somebody else and now his sister Sayo is helping him out in the love department, who is going to be the lucky girl to win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Chapter One

Living in the leaf village and having everyone stare at you because they know all about. Yea that's me Sasuke Uchiha the famous guy to leave his village to go and kill his brother. No one really thought that I would come back to the village. I didn't know that I would come back but something just told me to come back. Oh and I know who was the one that told me, Itachi. He told that I had a twin sister and that she would be happy to meet me. Yea that's when I thought that he was joking about the sister thing.

When I came back everyone come with open arms and was happy that I was back. But one of them came up and slapped me in the face and walked away. Yup that was Sakura for you. Always showing on what she felt. Everyone laugh at me but one.

"Well that's what you get for throwing her away." Said a famine voice I looked over to she a short, pale skinned, jet black hair that was up to her shoulders, and she had that look that all Uchihas had. Well she looked more like me in a famine way.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked kind of angered.

"Well for one you don't need to get all pissed of what I said and second you have no clue on what you did to her do you?" that got me there I had no clue and what I did to Sakura and for one thing I had no clue on who this person was. "I guessing you don't. Oh and by the way I'm Sayo Uchiha, your twin sister." with that she walks after Sakura with out looking back.

Days have past and I still haven't talked to my sister or Sakura at the most. All I've been doing is hang out with dope and the rest of the guys.

"Dude you need to stop beating yourself up about Sakura. Trust me she's over you." I looked over at Choji who is now stuffing his face with BBQ chips."

"What do you mean she's moved on? Has she been seeing someone else?"

"This is troublesome." I looked over to see Shikamaru walk through the door. "She's been seeing naruto for the past year. He was there when you left and they just hooked up. But then she found she was with child things went crazy."

That's when it hit me. When she and naruto come for that time they found me. Sakura and I kind of started to see each other in secret of course. How was I supposed to know that she would be with child? But I guess I never thought of that happening. I looked over at Shikamaru. His face told me that he had a rough night. He and Ino Yamanaka are married and it sounds like she's pregnant.

"Shika what do you mean things went crazy?"

"Your sister shows up asking us if we knew where you were and of course nobody knew. That's when she met Sakura. She saw that she was with child and asked if she knew who the father was. Sakura didn't know that she was pregnant and she started to freak out." He shook his head and then looked up at me. "That's when Sakura told us that she was seeing you in secret. Naruto went crazy over it, but he didn't want to Sakura to beat him. We all know on she is with her anger. Well it was ten times worse when she was pregnant. That's when Naruto went up to her and told her that he would help her raise that baby with her they been together for 3 years and he still hasn't asked her to marry him. And Sasuke don't think that you can get her back. She told me that she would never get back with you. Yea through the whole nine months your sister was there helping her and thought it was best if she moved." Shikamaru poured some sake into a cup and downed it.

"Wow you must have had a hard time that you're downing some sake at ten in the morning." Choji said without his month full.

"Well you try having a girlfriend that is pregnant and has to yell at you for nothing. Yea it's the best thing in the world." Shikamaru smiled being a smartass and downed another cup of sake.

"Well I'm going to go." I got up and paid my part of the bill.

"Sasuke" Shikamaru called after me. I turned around to face him. "If you're looking for Sayo or Sakura, check the hospital." I nodded my head and walked out.

On my way to the hospital I started to think on what to say to Sayo, and what to say to Sakura. To me that was the most important thing to do was talk to Sakura. I took my time and when I arrived I felt nervous to go in. I took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Good Morning sir, how may I help you?" I looked over and say Ino working the front desk. "Oh Hi Sasuke didn't see you there."

"It's ok Ino." I said with a smile. "Um I was wondering if you knew where I can find Sakura."

"I really don't know Sasuke. But I can tell you where your sister Sayo is. She's in the nursery." I waved at her and walked to the nursery. When I arrived on the fourth floor I headed to the nursery. All the nurses that were working on the floor blushed and smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes in thought of Sakura like that when we were twelve. I finally got to the nursery I noticed that Sayo was holding a baby. Her face was so calm and happy. She looked over tat the window. She smiled at me and out the baby down.

"Sasuke it's so nice to see you." She said all cheery.

"Really from what I remember you're the one who said that I got what I deserved"

"Oh yea I remember that now. Haha any ways I'm not like that I was just showing you on how bitch I can get." She smiled again and came up to hug me. "It's get to finally meet you. When Itachi told me about you I was happy to know that our parents didn't try to kill you." I looked at her confused.

"Sayo what are you saying? Mom and dad loved me. They never wanted to kill me."

"Yea that's what Itachi said that you going to say that." She looked over at the babies and then to one of the nurses. "Hana, I'm going on my break. So if Tsunade asks where I'm at say that I'm with my brother." Hana nodded her head and went inside to the nursery.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I have to tell you about why our parents hated me."

_**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here is a new story and I'm going to try and update this one very Sunday. With the others with I'm kind of stuck. So if anyone has an ideas please let me know!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_

_**PS please review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Chapter Two

Sayo and I walked out into the garden that the hospital had. It was filled with roses, lilacs, and lilies. She didn't say anything since we left the nursery. Sayo finally sighed and turned to face me.

"It's nice out here huh? I'm quite surprised that it didn't rain today." She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't want to tell me huh?" I asked. The look in her eyes told me the answer. "Was it that bad?"

"Sasuke you have no clue about the history about our clan do you? Even the ones with the cycles of a clan member being born?" she asked

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and then answered, "There where cycles in the clan, like if a woman is pregnant it had to be the year of boys, the year of the girls, and along with twins. Never ever were there twins that were a girl and a boy. If there were a girl; she was killed after birth. When our mother found out that she was with twins she was happy. Till we were born our father was furious, and told Itachi to kill me. Itachi never did kill me. He took me to live somewhere in the village and with that faked my death." She looked away at the flowers.

She took deep breath and then continued. "When we turned 6 that's when things got crazy. It was the year we started the academy, and when father saw that Itachi was there he started to question him on why he was there. See Itachi was like a father to me and I never called him brother only father. I remember one day when we were at school you come up to me and acted nice towards me. Yet we never knew that we were brother and sister. But before you could ask me on what my name was that was when out father came and took you away telling you to never talk to me again. It hurt to know that I was going to have a friend and then that friend was taken away from me. Sasuke you remember that night of all night's right?"

I looked at her and just nodded my head. Yea I remembered and I tried so hard to forget it, and yet it never goes,

"That was the day Itachi told me that I was your sister and that he was my brother. He told me that our father never wanted me because I was a girl." I noticed that there was a tear that fell from her eyes. "I was there that night watching him kill our parents. Yea I know I should've stopped him but I couldn't. It was so hard to believe that they didn't want me." More tears fell. I felt bad that she had to go through this. I had an urged to hug her but I couldn't fell my body.

"As years past I grow up in the sand and I started to learn more about our clan. Itachi would come by once a month to check on me and drop off books for me. This books that he gave me were books about the Uchiha clan. As I read I got so discussed about our clan. When the year I turned 17 I decided to head out and come here. I wanted to meet you and wanted to know if you knew about how horrible our clan was. When I got here Naruto and Sakura told me that you lifted and that you where going to kill Itachi. I started to freak out and was like  
no he cant Itachi raised me and he's me brother.' At the time I noticed that Sakura was pregnant."

I realized that she stopped crying and looked at me. "Those years being in the sand I learned a lot of things. I even learned some things that I shouldn't have learned."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Like you I was trained under Orochimaru." She looked at me and then some how I must have had that brotherly loook because she started to yell all of a sudden. "Oh don't give that look! You trained by him so don't even give the speech that he is dangerous. I all ready had that from Itachi."

"But how Sayo why him of all people?" the angered burned right thourgh me and I wanted to release it so bad. 

"Same reason you had! I wanted power. I wanted to learn new things besides the uchiha jutsus and shit." She closed her eyes to clam herself. "When three years came Orochimaru tried to take over my body but little did he now that I learned a lot from Itachi. I thought I killed him with Amaterasu but I guess I was wrong. I never thiught he would come after you. I gues after trying to get to Itachi and me he probley thought that you would be easier to get to."

"So he come after Itachi and then you?"

"Yea and Itachi and I teied to kill him. Anyways you know about my life story. I have to go back to work" she started to walk away but then turned arounded, " oh and if you're looking for her shes at home with the baby." With that she walked off.

Sayo gave me her address before I lifted and here I was staring at the front door. I had no idea that I was this nervous. I guess Sakura could sense it because she came to the door.

"Sasuke what are you doing here. And if you're here to talk to me I don't have time to. Kelsey is sick with her teething now."

"Kelsey?" I asked as a dumbass.

"Your….daughter." she looked down at her feet. "You can come in and see her if you want. Right now she's with Naruto." I nodded not really wanted to say anything. She moved out of the way to let me in. They're in the living room which is on the right." With that she headed to the left which I'm guessing is the kitchen.

I walked slowly in the hallway. The pictures on the wall were of team 7, Naruto and Sakura's wedding, pictures of a little girl. I smiled when I looked back at the one of team 7. Remembering all the good and bad times we all shared.

"Kelsey, what am I going to do with you." I heard laughter it sounded like Naruto. I got to living room and saw Naruto holding a little girl that smiled and then went under the blanket to hide. "Hm... I wonder where Kelsey is at." I started to laugh at him acting like an idiot. He turned his head and saw me. "Well hey if it isn't Sasuke."

"Hey." I said while I had my eye on the bumpy blanket. Naruto noticed that I where starring at the blanket.

"Kelsey where are you?" Naruto said in a wonder. She popped out of the blanket, and smiled. "Kelsey there is someone to meet you." She turned around to face me the smile she gave Naruto disappeared. I went over and sat across from Naruto.

"Hi I'm Sasuke." She smiled at me and went over to me and hugged me. I looked up at Naruto and that's when I saw Sakura looking at me with tears in her eyes. I looked back down at Kelsey and saw on what she looked like. Her hair was black, with blonde and pink in it, and her eyes were the same color as Sakura's.

"She just turned one month ago and she doesn't speak much." Sakura said and sat down next to Naruto. 

"Mama." Kelsey let go of me and ran to Sakura. Sakura picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm Sorry for what I did. If you told me about her then yea I would be here and help you through it." I told Sakura I had me head down so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Sasuke I know but at the time you were set on killing Itachi and when I found out that I was pregnant I just came to the point that I knew if I told you I wouldn't ear from you again. But you're here now and I know we can't be together but you can be here for your daughter though.

"Yea I know." I sighed and then looked up. "I have to go. Sayo wants me to meet a friend of hers."

"Ha good luck with that. Knowing me the girl will hate you." Naruto said and then got up. He kissed Kelsey on the head and the kiss Sakura. "I'm off to work I'll be back sometime tonight."

"What job do you have that you have to be out late?" I asked

"Sasuke Naruto is the Hokage. That's why he hasn't been around that much. He only comes home when he has a break."

"Ha now wonder. Well I'm going. Bye Kelsey/" I waved at her. She giggled and hides her face. I laughed and left with Naruto.

_**Hey every one there was the second chapter of Lost and Found. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next week you guys will find out who the lucky girl is that Sayo is hooking for Sasuke.**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_

_**PS! Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

Sayo told me to meet her at the local bar at 9. I looked at my watch and say that it was only 8. I had an hour to kill. I went back to the Uchiha estate to shower and change clothes. It took me about 15 minutes to get to my house, take a shower and then took about another 15 minutes to find something to wear. I finally settled on a dark blue plaid shirt and a pair of fade out jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket and looked at the clock again. It read 8:50. I ran out of the house and went to the local bar.

I showed up 2 minutes late, but Sayo was there sitting and waiting. I walked up to see a guy sitting right next to her. He had orange hair, black leather jacket, and a black t-shirt. My sister was wearing from what I could see was a pink shirt with a black jacket and light blue skinny jeans. When I approached them Sayo saw me and smiled. She got up and hugged me.

"Sasuke I'm glade you made it. Oh by the way this is Kyo, Kyo this is my brother Sasuke." She giggled and sat back down. I sat across from her and saw a bottle of sake on the table. I grabbed the bottle and poured me a glass.

"So why am I here again?" I asked. Sayo pointed and I turned around. I saw a young, short, brunette, brown eyed girl walking toward us.

"Sasuke, this is Kady. She's from Nebraska and I thought I was nice of you to meet her." Sayo said. I looked at Kady again and noticed that she had light blue skinny jeans, yellow tank, and a black work jacket. Her hair was straight and had high heel sandals that she could barely walk in.

"Hi I'm Sasuke." I said to her with my hand out.

"Hi." She said in a flat voice. She turned her gaze and say Sayo. "Sayo its been to long. How are you?" she went over and sat down next to her.

"Im great, how is New York and the company?" Sayo asked. I zoned out and grabbed the bottle of sake.

"Hey Sasuke how about you give Kady a cup of that sake." Sayo said as she leaned over to me, "Oh and don't do anything to her that would make her want to hurt you." she giggled and grabbed Kyo to the dance floor.

Great I was here with Kady a beautiful young lady and she hates me for no damn reason. I poured her a glass of the sake and handed it to her. "So why are you here from Nebraska?" I asked trying to start convocation to get her to talk.

"Your sister invited me over here to visit her, plus she has me running her company up in New York. She thought I needed a break from the company and hang here with her for a while." She said and looked at me.

"I didn't know that she had a company in New York."

"I guess not because you were on the runaway for who knows how long. Plus I really don't care." She took another sip of her sake. "So why did you come back?" she asked randomly. I stared at her in a blank; I didn't know what the answer besides that I was told to come back.

"I was told to come back: my older brother told me that I had a sister and that I had to meet her. So here I am back to the place where I was born. I got a question for you; how do you know my sister?" that caught her off guard. She looked at me like a deer and a car headlight. "so how about it? How do you know-"

"I meet her in Nebraska when I was in high school. She came to me for a place to stay. That when she told me about you, and about the family. I felt bad for her and then that's when I asked her about you. See here is the funny thing. When I was in middle school I heard about this guy that lived in Japan and then moved with his family to live in Colorado. Guess what the last name was, Uchiha, and I became best friends with him. I told your sister about that and it hit her that I liked you. Oh well that was in the past." She took her last sip oh sake and got up. "Well I must be going. I have to get up early and make calls." Then she walked out the door.

I thought back to what she said and then I remember that I moved to Colorado to get out before one of the great wars going off. I was 5 at the time and I there was this little girl that would always ask if I as ok cause I didn't smile much. When I turned 7 we moved back to the village and I never looked back or thought of her ever again.

"Sasuke what did you do? Did you scare her off or was she just too drunk?" Sayo said as she can up to me from the dance floor.

"No she just got pissed and left. She said that she had some phone calls to take care of in the morning." I took a big sip of my sake burning my throat. "Well im going to call it a night. Ill see you guys tomorrow." I got up and left the bar.

I got home and it was around 3 in the morning. I put my keys on the stained in the hallway and then walk to my room and changed into pajama pants. I was really out of it to point I just wanted to sleep. But that didn't happen because there was someone at the door bang nonstop. I sighed and slowly walked to the door.

"Hey dumbass come and open the door!" screamed a loud voice.

"Who is it?" I shouted back.

"Who do you think it is? Im not that dumb to know that my best friend is stupid to leave the village." That somehow put a smile to my face. It was Naruto the hokage of the village. "Are going to let me in anytime soon? It is freakin cold out here."

I opened the door and let Naruto in.

"Thanks man I think snow is on the way I don't know, but anyways how was the date that Sayo hooked you up with?" he walked over to the couch as he was talking.

"It was fine, and she hates me." I sat down across from him on the other couch.

"What was her name?"

"Kady, I meet her when we were kids."

"What!" Naruto shot from his seat and looked at me in surprised. "And when was this?'

"When one of the great wars where going on and I went to Colorado with the family. That's how I met her."

"Damn no wonder she was pissed." He started to get up and walk to the door. "Well I have to go but here I also came to bring you this. It's an invite to a party that Shikamaru is having at his place."

"Hey could you tell Sakura that I said hi and little Kelsey to." I asked before he walked out.

"Sure. Oh and Sasuke, Sakura never gave up. She cried all night when you left and when she found out about Kelsey. By the time Kelsey came she came the point that she gave up and decide to move on. That's how we got married. She just came to me one day and told me that she grew feelings for me over the nine months we were together and that she wanted me to be Kelsey's father. Well I'm off and good luck with Kady I'm sure she'll come around and let you in." he closed the door as he walked out.

I walked to the bedroom and blacked out into sleep.

_**Hey everyone sorry I was late like really late in updating this chapter but again I will try and get this chapter up and then the next.**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_

_**P.S. Please review! It would be nice of you to *Smiles* **_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto but I do own Sasuke twin sister and Kady

Lost and Found

Chapter Four

All night seem to be the worst nights. I tried to not think at all but just sleep. But my mind was just going and going. By the time I got to sleep I had to turn around and get up for a run.

The run really helped, and cleared my head so I could think clearly and just be free from conflict that happens in the village. I got to the training grounds for a break and ran into Kady who seemed to be taking a break as well. I put a smile on my face and jogged over to her.

"Hey." I said as I got to her.

"Hi Sasuke I see your up early for a run to."

"Yea I love to run so I can clear my head." I said acting like a dumbass

"Would you like to run together? We could catch up over the years that we lost contact." I was really hoping that she would say yes, but in the back of my head I knew she was going to say no.

"Sure why not. It'll be weird because I always run on my own." I was shocked that she said yes. Never in my mind would I ever think she would say yes to me.

"Well I guess we can go ahead and start. Do you know what way you're going if not I can show you the route that I go when I run in the morning?"

"Yeah I guess." Again she said yes.

I smiled and then started to run the route that I go in the morning. It was weird to run and let alone being with someone that I once knew. We didn't talk for what seemed like forever.

So I got the courage to ask her a question." So why did you move to Nebraska?" it was weird asking her about the US and not Japan.

"Um," she started "Well I know you're not formulary with the US but when I turn 10 when move to Nebraska. Let's just say my crazy grandfather was the one that handed us a house to live in. So that's how we move to Nebraska."

"Haha yeah I went, It was ok I guess I really didn't care for it that much but I couldn't wait to graduate from high school though." I noticed that she slowed down from running and then just stopped altogether.

I was confused on why she stopped, so I slowed down and walked back to her and to she if she was ok or if I asked her if it was something that she remembered that happened in high school.

"Kady are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up and I say that she was crying. I walked up to her and I don't know what came over me but I hugged her. I felt her body stiff a little but then relaxed.

"I'm sorry for crying its just that when I was in high school it was just a bad and good time for me." She said as she out her arms around my waist.

I saw a bench to sit on and we walked over there to sit. Well I was mostly me walking and dragging her with me. Once we sat down she let go of my waist and put her hands on her lap. I let go of her but I grabbed one of her hands and held it.

"You can tell me about it. I have all the time in the world right now." I told her and she just nodded her head.

"See.." she took a deep breathe, " when I started high school I lost my uncle, grandfather on my moms side and then lost my great grandmother. This all happened with in a year. But then I hand a boyfriend who then turned around and broke my heart and to this day I don't know the reason why. After that I lost a friend in a car crash, and in my senior year I," before she said anymore she started to cry again but she spoke, "I was rapped. I went to my first party as a senior and I had my first drink. That's when things went crazy. A guy that was in my class came up to me and kissed me. Then one thing leads to another. Before I could tell him to stop it was too late."

I don't know what came over me but all my anger went through me. I wanted to hurt who ever hurt her but im sure she had it taken care of but it still pissed me off.

"Your sister was there and," she let out a laugh that "lets say he was in the hospital for a month. But after that I graduated and you sister took me to New York where she told me that she had a company and that she wanted me to work with her. Once I got started working for her a guy showed up and then she left. She sent me an email telling me that you were in trouble and that you needed her help. That was the last I heard from her tell a couple weeks ago."

"Wow so that's why it took me awhile to find litchi during those years he was in the US the whole time." Somehow I was in my little own world cause before I knew what was happening I was slapped in that face and she took off running. "Shit" I cursed to myself. Why would I say that instead of telling that I felt bad on what happened to her over those years but no I had to be the one to think of myself? Damnit why do I have to be this way? I just sat there and didn't go after her. Man I felt like an ass.

Kady's POV

I can't believe he can be an ass and no wonder Sakura gave up on him I would to if he acted like an ass. I can't believe I ever thought about him or even like him all those years. Grr...I was back at the apartment that Sayo let me have that she bought but gave it to me for a year or two.

I don't know she just told me that I was here in Japan for a vacation and now I find out that I me alone is staying here in this damn village for the company. Sometimes I wonder why my life is so crazy. I guess it was my dream to come to Japan but not to be here and work or stay in a village that has _him _in it.

I was so pissed off that I went and grabbed my iPod and set it to full blast through the speakers as I took a shower. I don't care what Sayo has for me to do today but all that I have planned is to relax and do nothing. The shower was the first thing to do to relax a little and calm down my anger. When I got out I put a towel on so that I could walk to my room which the door to my room was in the living room.

When I walked out of the bath room I don't know happen but Sasuke was in the living room sitting on the couch and me in a towel. He looked up and I turned red because I dropped my towel from shock. He turned red and looked away when the towel fell. I grabbed it and ran to my room. I got dressed and took a deep breathe before I walked out of my room.

"Kady im so sorry, I didn't know you where in the bath room. My sister gave me a key to your apartment after she told me that you would be living here for awhile. I also didn't see anything." I was about to laugh cause a he was so flustered by what happen only seconds ago. I guess I started to laugh when he said. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Im sorry I thought it was funny seeing you so flustered cause you are so embarrassed that you say me naked."

"I told you that I didn't see anything." He said

"Sasuke you're a guy and guys never lie by saying they didn't see anything. Trust me your not the first guy to see me naked and then saying that they didn't see anything." I say pink on his cheeks. "Any way, why are you here in my apartment?"

"Well I wanted to come and tell you that I was sorry and that I should have asked you if you were ok because you were crying a lot. I guess I want to say that I was sorry that I was being an ass.

I was shock that I didn't say anything because the next thing that happened he walked up to me and kissed me on my lips. I didn't respond but I soon gave in when his tongue lick my lips to ask to enter. I let him and our tongues fought like a never ending battle. He started down my jaw line and the worked his way to my neck but before he could do anything the door opened in my apartment.

_Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting for a year for the next chappie but I had a lot of things that happen. But I can promise that I will keep updating. Since this is my last year of school I kind of need to stay focus on my school work but I will try to update as much as I can_

_PeytonUchihaSohma_

_Ps Please Review! Smiles_


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Sayo and Kady

Lost and Found Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

When the door to Kady's apartment opened up we separated to where I was in the chair and she was still against the wall but moved to the kitchen.

"Hey Kades I know you hate parties but you have to go to this one tonight." My lovely sister said as she walked through the door. "Oh hi Sasuke will you be there tonight? Because if you are may be Kady will go. Hmmm..."

"Hi Sayo and what was that 'hmm' for?" I asked when I got up and walked to the kitchen to see what Kady was doing.

"Oh nothing just in deep thought. Hey Kades make sure I have the mint and not that god awful orange tea."

"Sure thing there Sayo, but you do know it's good for the baby and your body." Kady shouted from the kitchen. I looked at my sister for an answer and why I didn't know about her being with child.

"Um yeah so Sasuke you're going to be an uncle." From there she walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked when we walked into the kitchen. Sayo and Kady both looked at each other and then at me. "Are you going to keep me waiting or are not going to tell me?"

"The reason I didn't say anything is because I just found out yesterday and Kyo doesn't know. So we're trying to keep this on the down low right now." Sayo grabbed her ea and sat down at the table. "Any ways so what were you two doing when I walked in?"

Kady was taking a drink when Sayo asked that. She almost dropped her cup and then looked at me as if to ask for help on to answer her."

"Um well we were just talking about the party and if she wanted to go with me and she agreed. Right Kady?" I looked at her and she glared at me. 

"Yeah that's right and oh if you don't mind Sayo, Sasuke and I have to do some shopping. Right Sasuke?" she glared at me as if she was burning holes through me.

I smiled at her it was one of those you-can't-resist-smiles, "Yeah lets go ahead and go. Bye Sayo ill see you at the party." Kady grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the apartment. Once we were out she let go and stopped walking. "Hey are you ok?" I asked

"You will be at the party with me right?" she asked with her back facing me.

"Yeah I said that we were going together. Listen," I turned her around so that I could look her in the eye. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise you that ok?" she nodded her head. "So you knew that Sayo was pregnant?"

"Yeah she told me not to say a word and well it slipped when I was making tea. I think she's pissed now that I said that but sooner or later people will find out. I think she is scared to tell Kyo I don't know why but I some how don't balm her for being scared."

"Well I wish I knew but as long as she is ok then I guess that's ok. So do you have an outfit for tonight?" I know it's only like 9 I'm the morning but hell why not ask. Plus I'm a guy and we like to know what our date is wearing to a party.

"Um," she sounded nervous for some reason bit she answered, "Yeah somewhat I guess. I'm just nervous that I'm going with you." My hand reached up and touched her cheek in a careless way.

"You don't need to be nervous. Plus this party is just a party to celebrate Ino and Shikamaru's engagement and the pregnancy. So there maybe drinking but I really don't think they will, but if you want if they break it out we can leave early." I guess you can say that I'm doing this to just get on her good side and maybe just maybe we could get together Haha I really don't think that would happen but a guy could only hope.

"Sasuke we don't have to leave if there is alcohol. I'm above age I can drink I just don't drink as much as I did in high school." She said and I was shocked that she drank in high school but who doesn't. Well I didn't but I did at that age.

"Are you sure? I'm meaning things can go crazy when some of us are drinking."

She looked at me like I was crazy I think. "And how word you know that?"

"Um well I heard from Sakura when we were together and she would tell me on how the gang went crazy when they were drinking. I just never saw it to be honest about it and I'm kind of scared to see what happens." I turned away and I could feel my cheeks heat up. She started to giggle at my reaction and started to laugh really hard. I laughed with her and I felt really relaxed by being next to her.

"Haha Sorry I had to laugh at that and your reaction, Haha." She was having a hard time getting that out while she was laughing but she got it out.

_Ring Ring Ring _

She stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face when she pulled her phone. When she looked to see who was calling her smile faded.

"Um Sorry but I have to take this. I'll see you at the party, okay?" her voice sound like she was going to cry but also it sound like she had anger in it.

"Im how about I pick you up? If that's fine with you." I said acting concern for her.

"Yeah sure I would like that." She smiled again but it was that fake smile that girls always try to pull off as if they are fine.

"Okay I'll see you later then." With that I left when she walked back to the apartment when she answered the phone.

Kady's POV

When I saw that name I froze and im sure Sasuke knew that something was up. The phone kept ringing as Sasuke left, and when I knew he was out of hearing range I answered the phone.

"Hello Dan how may I help you this time?" I said through the phone with anger laced in my voice.

"Oh Kades you don't have to be like that. You know I've been trying to reach you these past couple of days. When I called your office they said you where out of town. I ask where you where but they never told me. So I figured that I would call and ask you. So where are you?" he sounded so sweet through the phone but I knew he was just acting like this so I would tell him on where I was.

"Sorry that I cannot tell you." I said.

"Oh come on! You know how much I want you back! I love you and need you here with me." He was begging me to come back through the phone! Come on you got to be kidding here!

"I told you no and that I was never going back to you! Don't you get it you where the one who hurt me! I can't believe-"the phone was ripped out of my hands and then I hear.

"Im sorry but she is no longer available to you use. If she told you no then leave it at that. Now goodbye and if I hear that you called her again I swear that I will hurt you myself. She is mine." The phone was snapped shut and I realized that Sasuke was there, listening on what I was saying and what my ex was saying.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed as if he was trying to control his anger. I put my hand on his cheek to see if that would smooth some of the anger away. He leaned into my hand and seemed to calm down. Yeah I was pissed that he eavesdropped on my conversation but yet when I hear those words that I was his made my heart jump. Yeah we meet when we younger and now just meeting him again I do believe that I was falling for him.

When he opened his eyes all I could say was, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." I leaned up and kissed him. It was just a peck this time but when I pulled away he glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are so going to get it tonight at the party." Was all he said and with that he really left by outing my phone on the table in the hallway.

Great I was in trouble but this time it was the good kind of trouble that I was really looking forward to the party.

"Why was my brother looking like he was about to pound someone's face in?" Sayo was standing behind me and I forgot that she was still in the apartment when I walked in.

I turned to her and said, "My ex was trying to get back together with me and it pissed Sasuke off. He um kind of um threaten to kill my ex."

"Well at least it's Sasuke and not me. You're ex derivers a beat down for what he pulled off with you. Any ways Kyo will be over around six before the party and I take it Sasuke will be here to get you?"

"Um yeah but we never decided on a time though." I told her

"That's ok; I'll tell him when I have lunch with him."

"Thanks Sayo I don't know what I would do without you." She comes and hugs me.

_Hey guys there was another chapter of Lost and Found. I know most of you know Sasuke as a cold hearted person but in this story Im try to not have him that way. I guess we all have different point of views. Any who I hopped you enjoyed this chapter._

_PeytonUchihaSohma _

_PS please pretty please review! Thank you! Smiles _


	6. Chapter 6

I only own Sayo and Kady

Lost and Found Chapter 6

Kady's POV

Ok so tonight's the party and yeah I told Sasuke that I had something to wear but right now I have nothing to wear. God this is so frustrating!

"Hey Kades are you ready to go or are you still going nuts on what to wear?" Sayo was walking towards my bedroom door.

"If you're trying to be funny it's not working. Sayo help me I don't know what to wear." I wined like a little kid but I really needed the help.

Sayo walked to my closet and then just started to put an outfit together. She pulled dark blue skinny jeans, a red cami, with a biker jacket, and to complete the outfit black pumps. "Now put that on because Kyo and I are waiting for you to be done."

"Um Sasuke said that he would came and get me." I said as I started to get dress.

"Oh um sorry forgot to tell you but he is here." When I put the pumps on I looked at her. She had her evil smile on like she had something planned out that I didn't know about.

"Thanks for telling me. Not" I walked out of the room with her next to me. "Why do I have a feeling that you have something up your sleeve? And that I should be afraid of?"

"Oh you'll just have to find out when we get to Nara's house. Lord knows that he will be asleep when everyone shows. I hope Ino kicks his ass. Ha-ha."

Now that I know that she has something up her sleeve I'm going to so regret going to this damn party.

Sasuke's POV

Man when I walked into Sayo and Kady's apartment I saw that Kyo was there and he looked so happy to there.

"Hey man I see that Sayo is bring you along to the party." I said as I was trying to make convocation and well get to know the guy who was dating my sister and also the father of her child.

"Yeah I didn't have a choice she made me well more like threaten me. Man it was scary as hell." He laughed and had a smile on his face. "I love Sayo and there is nothing I want in this world but her. I remember when I first met her. Let's just say it was a scary sight. I thought she was dead, but it turned out that she wasn't."

"Are you saying that you met her when she was basically dying?" I asked

"Uh…" he hesitated a little but then said "I found on my door step with blood all over her and I thought she was dead but then she got up and asked if she could use the shower and then she be on her way. I was just shocked by the way she looked and that she could even walk in her state. I let her use the shower and when she was done I asked her what happened. She told me that she killed a man that was trying to kill her. She said that the blood that I saw was hers and that she almost did die. At that moment it hit me that she was well a nin."

Before I could ask who the man that was trying to kill my sister she walked into the room and so did Kady. Sayo and Kady somewhat matched. Sayo was wearing a black styled cami, black and gray skinny jeans, and black pumps. Then Kady who took my breath away was wearing a red cami with a biker jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black pumps. She looked so embarssed on what she was wearing but it didn't matter.

I walked over and whispered in her ear "You look really beautiful that it took my breath away."

She giggled "Thank you, Sayo was the one who picked it out. You don't looked bad yourself." She looked me up and down seeing that I was in regular jeans and a red plaid button up shirt. I didn't have time to get dressed so I just grabbed what I could find to wear.

"You guys done gawking at each other? Because we have to go, because we don't want Miss Ino Yamanaka to go all crazy if we're late." Sayo was smiling as she was looking at us. I shook my head and grabbed Kady's hand as we walked out the door and walk to Ino and Shikamaru's house.

Sayo and Kyo was in a deep convocation and it looked like they were fighting but I really couldn't tell. I looked at Kady and say that she looked nervous.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. She just shook her head as if she did not trust her own voice. I stopped walking and turned her to face me. "You know that I'll be there and that nothing will happen to you."

"I know it's just that I'm afraid that you're going to see Sakura and then ditch me. I don't know it's just what I'm thinking. There's so much that's going through my head. Now I'm just rambling because I'm nervous and I don't know how I should act around you. It's been along time since I dated and-"

I cut her off by kissing her. I felt her relax and gave into the kiss.

When we can up for air I looked deep into her brownish gold eyes that made me almost go into a trance. "You can all be you act yourself when you're around me. Yeah this is a first for me to. I haven't dated since Sakura but that relationship is over. I my still have feelings for her but I have a feeling that my feelings for her are changing. And I will not ditch you; hell if that were too happened you can slap me." She seemed to believe on what I said but in truth I was hoping that nothing would happen that would end up hurting Kady.

We where in front of the house and saw that we were that only ones outside and I looked a Kady and she seemed to be ok to go in. I grabbed her hand before we walked in. I was nervous on how everyone will act even Sakura. I didn't know how she would act if she saw that I was with a girl no wrong would the one that is taking over my mind and heart. Even though Kady and I known each other for a few days it feels like we were meant for each other. But who knows this could be something good and new for me to learn.

Kady's POV

Ok so I had a freaking melt down before we walked into the house and yeah I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't want to face the ex-girlfriend, and yeah I was scared. But when Sasuke grabbed my hand and told me that everything will be ok I knew that I would be able to make it through the night.

When we walked into the house a lady walked up to Sasuke and hugged him. She was wearing a purple dress and had long blonde hair and I was guessing that it was Ino.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so glad you could come and it's nice to finally met you Kady. I'm Ino Yamanaka Nara and I am glad that you come with Sasuke. So go in and met the rest of Rookie Nine." She seemed very happy but I guess it was the hormones that she was having because of the baby.

"Really Ino the Rookie Nine? You had to invite them of all people." Sasuke seemed to be whining about this and Ino seemed to not be happy with that.

"Well excuse me but they are friends and oh that's right they're friends of yours to. So just deal that our friends are here to know about Shikamaru and I first baby." With that she went back to the door and answered. I turned to see who it was and a man walked in with white/silver hair. That's when I realized that the man that walked in was Kakashi Hatake. I looked back to Sasuke and he seemed to be frozen.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" I asked him and he just nodded and then dragged me into the room that had the rest of what I believe was Rookie Nine.

"The one with the long brown hair and the purplish blue eyes the Neji Hyuga and the girl that's standing by him is Tenten. I really don't know if they are dating yet but I do know they were on the same team." He looked calmed when he was showing me on who was who. But I was scared to know why he was frozen when I he saw Kakashi. I was determined to find out but I knew it was going to be hard to get it out of him.

The party was that much of a party to me. It was just Ino and Sayo telling everyone that they where pregnant. When they told everyone it seemed that everyone just walked around and talked. At dinner Naruto showed up late and Ino was pissed but he said that he had a lot of paper work to get done. During the party I noticed that Sakura was looking at me and Sasuke the whole time. I wanted to ask her on what the hell her problem was but I didn't want to ruin the party.

Sakura came up and asked in she could talk to Sasuke for a moment, and the fear I had of him ditching me seemed to almost come true. Sasuke told her that they could talk later but he was on a date with me.

"Hey you ready to go?" Sasuke asked when I noticed that the house seemed to be dying out and that I was also falling asleep.

"Yeah," I yawned I guessed I didn't know that I was this tired. So Sasuke helped me get up from the chair that I was in and we said our goodbyes and head towards my apartment. The whole time was quiet and it was nice but I knew this seemed to be a right time to ask him about earlier tonight. "Sasuke, why did you freeze up when Kakashi walked in?" He seemed to try to ignore my question but I wanted to know the truth. "Come on you know you can't just ignore the question. Even Ino noticed it to."

"It was nothing just let it go." He seemed to be controlling his anger but I think he knew I wasn't going to let it go. "Kady really its noting just let it go."

"It didn't seemed to nothing, and you know it to." We where out side the apartment complex and stopped and looked at each other. He seemed to be trying to hide something from me. "Well ill go ahead and go. We can talk in the morning about this but knowing me you will keep telling me the same thing." With that I walked into the apartment and never looked back to see if he was still there or not. I didn't care I was pissed and tired and when you pissed and tired they don't mix.

When I got to my apartment I striped into my pajamas when I walked into my room and went to bed. Some how I knew I wasn't going to get and sleep. Damn Sasuke.

_Hey everyone here was another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. The outfits that Sayo and Kady were wearing ill be trying to put them on my profile so you can see what they look like._

_PeytonUchihaSohma_

_PS REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone I would really love if everyone who reads, Lost and Found, to review. If you review, it would make my day.**

**I only own Sayo and Kady… I wish I owned Naruto to but yeah that will not happen.**

Lost and Found Chapter 7

Sasuke's POV

Man last night seemed to be one of the worst nights and the best nights when I came back home. The best part about the night is seeing Kady in that outfit that turned me on but I knew that I just could not take her now in front of my sister and her boyfriend. The worst part about it though is seeing Kakashi, my old sensei, walk through the door.

Truth is I have not seen him when I got back and I did not know what he was going to say to me. I knew that he was happy with me on what I did to Sakura and how I left her when we were twelve. I know he thinks of us as his own children but the only thing is on how he will act when he learns that I did not know that Sakura was with my child.

UGH! Too much thinking I did not get much sleep last night and all I could think about was that Kady was pissed that I did not tell her that I was scared of what my old sensei would do to me. Hell I would cry like a baby if he tried to hurt me or kill me if it comes to that.

I looked at the clock to see it was time to get up. I knew that once I was ready to leave I have to go and straighten things with Kady and tell her that I was sorry. Somehow, I feel like a complete ass because we only known each other for 3 days and we started dating in way I think and oh, we had our first fight. I lazily got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and left the house.

When lock the door I turn to see the one and only copy ninja on my front step. He still looks the same. His hair was the same color he still covered his left eye and he still had his face covered.

I sighed and then said "Can I help you Hatake?"

He smiled through his mask and just looked at me. It pisses me off when people just smile and look at me.

"Well if you're not going to say anything then I have somewhere to go if you don't mind." I walked around him and head towards Kady's house.

"Did you know Sasuke?" he finally spoke.

"Know oh you mean about Sakura. No I didn't hell I didn't know until I walked through the gate." I turned around to see that he was still standing there. "Look if you're to tell that I was a bad guy or that I made a wrong choice. I know that I made the wrong choice and now I'm trying to not do the same thing with Kady even though we been together for about five days. And if you ask if I ever loved Sakura I did and yes I still do but I'm not going to hurt Naruto by taking Sakura from him and I sure as hell not going to hurt Kady with this drama."

"Well I guess I got my answer see you later Sasuke and oh the Hokage would like to see you when you can." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

I shook my head and kept walking to Kady's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and nobody answered. I knocked again and my sister opened the door.

"Oh hey Sasuke um Kady she's on the um phone if you want you can come in and sit." Sayo looked nervous when she said that I was going to ask her on what was wrong but never got a chance to when I heard Kady yelling on the phone.

"I don't frickin' care what you think! I wish you would stop calling me! I'm not your damn fuck buddy that you can hold on when nobody wants to fuck with you!" man she had a set of lungs.

"Um who is she on the phone with?" I asked Sayo.

"Um I think it's this guy that tried to get into her pants when she was in high school but she soon gave in when she was in New York. Back then when she wouldn't let him fuck her he ignored her but then he would talk to her every other month. Now it's every week that he's calling her and trying to see where she is. I think she's just tired of his shit and I know she doesn't need this." Sayo said as she looked at Kady with worried eyes

"Is this why you brought her here to get away?" I asked

"Well yeah and she also needed it to. Just last week before I brought her here I found out that she's been tired and out of energy to the point she passes out when we works. I think she was doing this to get him out oh her mind let alone to keep her mind busy. But any who I guess you're here to tell her you're sorry from last night."

"Yeah I guess you know all about that."

"Um no actually she was in bed when I got home, but I do know that she didn't get any sleep last night. Oh haha you can come in I guess and wait till she's off the phone." She opened the door more so I could walk in. when I did I caught Kady looking at me and then she had an evil smile. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared to know what she was going to do.

"You know what you can just suck it because my date has arrived. So good bye! So long! Nice talking to you, not." With that she hung up her phone and looked at me. "Sorry that you had to here that."

"No it's ok, I was wondering if you wanted to go and have breakfast. So we can talk about last night."

"Oh ok just let me get dressed and then we can go." With that she walked into her room and then walked back out wearing ripped pair of jeans, a gray semi long sleeved and boots. I don't know how long I just stood there looking at her but I guess it was a long time because my sister 'bumped' into me.

"Oh my bad I didn't see you there haha." Sayo I swear she was evil but yet again I didn't know o who was the evil twin here but right now it was her.

"You ready to go?" asked Kady.

"Um yeah let's go." We walked out with Kady saying bye to Sayo.

When we were out and walking to a café in the village that I loved to go when I was younger Kady seemed to be very quiet the whole time and well I did something that I thought I never would do in front of many people. I took Kady's hand in mine and held it until we entered the café.

We were seated and Kady looked like she was in thought about something.

"Kady are you ok? You seem to be thinking very hard about something." I asked to well break the silence that was driving me crazy.

"Oh sorry what did you say?" she asked when she was back in reality.

"Oh nothing so um I m sorry about last night," I was looking at my black coffee then looked back up at her. "I know this may sound really stupid but when you asked about my old sensei I was you scared. I don't know why but I was. See Kakashi is like a father for me when I was on team 7 and I guess when he found out about Sakura and the baby I thought he would kick my ass because he would just assume that I didn't want Sakura or the baby."

"So that's why you would tell me last night? Wow I guess I can somewhat understand but just wow." She looked at me then away. "Im sorry too."

"You don't have to be sorry I was the one that was being mean and not you." I reached over the table and held her hand. We sat there quiet for a while sipping our tea and coffee but it was rudely interrupted when someone walked over to us.

"Sasuke the Hokage would like to see us right away." It was Sakura and she looked pissed that I was sitting down at a café with Kady and not taking my job seriously.

"Ok I'll be there just let me walk Kady home and then I'll head over that way." I said to her.

"Fine but hurry up the Hokage hates waiting on late people." With that she walked out of the café.

"I don't think she likes me very well." Kady said while watching Sakura's retreating form.

"Well she's been like when we were twelve but she also needs to learn to not always be jealous of something or well someone." I said to her. "Well I better walk you home before she comes back to drag me to the Hokage tower." She smiled at my little joke but it soon faded when we walked out of the café.

When we reached the apartment she started to walk away but I stopped her by giving her a kiss that she seems to just melt into. It wasn't I long kiss but it seem to take both out breathes away.

"Hey ill let you know on what the Hokage wants ok?" she just nodded her head and walked into the apartment.

Kady's POV

Man last night I seemed to take forever to fall asleep but when I did my damn phone went off. When I answered it I knew that I should have just hung up.

"Hey baby, how are you this fine morning?" said a sly voice through the phone.

"Ugh what do you want now Jack? I told you to never call me ever again." I said as my voiced cracked through the phone.

"Oh come on now you don't have to be that mean to me. You know that you want me and so does your body. And you know what I think-"

"I don't frickin' care what you think! I wish you would stop calling me! I'm not your damn fuck buddy that you can hold on when nobody wants to fuck with you!" man was I pissed and I hated every fucking time he would call to use me as his fuck buddy. I walked out to see Sasuke and Sayo talking and that's when it hit me. If I tell jack that I'm dating someone then he would leave me that fuck alone. I smiled at Sasuke and I know jack was still talking to me. "You know what you can just suck it because my date has arrived. So good bye! So long! Nice talking to you, not." And I hung up and took a deep breathe. "Sorry that you had to hear that." I said as I looked at Sasuke.

"No it's ok, I was wondering if you wanted to go and have breakfast. So we can talk about last night." He said and breakfast with tea seems to be the best right now I was so happy that my stomach started to talk at the word of breakfast.

"Oh um ok just let me get dressed and then we can go." With that I walked into my room and randomly grabbed something to wear and that would also match because lord helps me if Sayo saw on what I would wear. I grabbed a thin semi long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans and boots. I was out and we walked out of the apartment to a little café that was so cute.

When we ordered our drinks and food I somehow was in a daze from that lost of sleep and I blame it all to this man that sat across from me. After the food arrived he told that he was sorry and that he was scared of Kakashi and which I didn't blame him cause to tell you the truth Kakashi was kind of scary looking. We didn't talk anymore then that and he reach across the table and held me hand. It was a peaceful quietness which didn't last long when Sakura showed up.

She glared at me and at Sasuke's hand holding mine. She told him that the Hokage need to her and Sasuke. And with that he took me home when she left. After he kissed me he told me that he would come and tell me what the Hokage wanted. I had a feeling it was a mission.

I was five in the afternoon and I was cooking dinner for myself because Kyo was in town and Sayo finally decided to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. I was about to sit down when I heard a knock at my door.

I got up and answered the door. It was Sasuke looking like a god as always. He came in and pinned me against the wall and kissed me that seemed to go slow and the started to heat up. I felt his hands move around my body and it felt so good that I was letting out moans that was loud enough that im sure that the neighbor heard. But he soon stopped and placed his forehead against mine.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. But I wanted to tell that I have a mission for 2 weeks and that I wanted to say goodbye before I left." He said as he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Oh," I was having a much heard time catching mine but spoke any way, "I guess ill see you in 2 weeks. Just don't get hurt or killed ok?" I looked up at him and our gaze locked.

"Kady I promise every time I go out on a mission that I will come back safe and sound but I can't promise that I'll have a few cuts but that's about it." With that he gave me another very long kiss that I seem to just melt into and he said his goodbye and I was alone in the hallway of my apartment with tears falling in fear that something bad was going to happen to him.

_There was chapter 7 everyone. I hoped you enjoy_e_d and this one seemed to be a little long then that rest but then again each chapter I do right seems to be longer every week._

_PeytonUchihaSohma_

_PS Please review it would totally make my day! Smiles._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto only Miss Sayo and Kady

Lost and Found Chapter 8

Sasuke's POV

I hated to leave Kady but when duty calls I go and do my job. When I showed up at the Hokage's office I was told that the mission I would be going on would be with Sakura. We would be gone for two weeks in mist village, we would be acting like a married couple and we had to find the person that we were assigned to.

When I heard that we were acting like a married couple I think Sakura's breathe stopped but then I could be wrong to. When we were dismissed and was told to leave a 8 pm sharp. I ran started to my house and packed my bag and when that was done I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to go straight to Kady's but didn't know if I should tell her good bye or not.

I didn't know what came over me when I noticed it was 2 minutes to 5. So I got up and ran to Kady's. When she opened the door I just kissed her. I guess I was afraid that I would lose her and never see her again.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. But I wanted to tell that I have a mission for 2 weeks and that I wanted to say goodbye before I left." I said as I was trying to catch my breath. She seemed to have the same problem that I was having.

"Oh," she said in between breathes. "I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks. Just don't get hurt or killed ok?" she was looking down at the ground but then looked up and lock gazes with me.

"Kady I promise every time I go out on a mission that I will come back safe and sound but I can't promise you that I'll have a few cuts but that's about it." With that I kissed her again and I made it last but then realized that I had to me packing. "Good bye and I will see you in 2 weeks." With that I lifted. She closed that door and I just knew that she was crying. And man if Sayo saw that she was crying I was in deep shit.

At 8 when I met Sakura at the gate she seemed to be in deep thought but snapped out of it when she saw me. "Just because we are going on this mission doesn't mean that I'll let my feelings for you get in the way." She turned around and started walking.

Man this was going to be a long ass mission and a pain in the ass.

Kady's POV

I cried the longest time in my life and throughout the night I couldn't sleep. When I woke up in the morning of what sleep I had Sayo came in and brought tea. She knew about Sasuke leaving when she came home last night finding me crying on the couch. She didn't say a word but just helped when she when I needed it.

"Kady if you want we can go to Kyo's village or walk around our village and find things for the baby." Sayo said as she moved around my room picking clothes up that I left lying on the floor.

"Are you trying to tell me that I need to get up and do something and then the next thing I know he's back?" I said or asked. I didn't know because I felt so exhausted from crying that it was hard to think or talk.

"Well yeah I guess but you know it's true and you also know that I'm not letting you lie there and cry your eyes out until he gets back." She said and then turned to face me with an evil eye and I knew what that meant. She had an idea and to me that wasn't a good idea either.

"No Sayo whatever you are thinking you can forget it, because whenever you get these crazy ideas they tend to always go wrong." I was pleading with her so she wouldn't do anything that I know I will say yes to even if I hate it.

"I don't care you need to get out and have fun. You can meet the girls if you want. I know Ino wants to see you again and I know that Temari is coming into the village for business but I'm sure she'll want to meet you too. Oh! How about us girls get together and go clubbing tonight?"

"Um Sayo you are with child and so is Ino so how about not ok? Oh how about this we have to girls come over and we have an old fashion sleep over?" It was better than going to a bar or clubbing and plus a sleep over seemed to be the best idea right now.

Sayo smiled at the idea and ran off to get the phone to call the girls.

Though out week one was pretty much boring and yeah I met Temari, Hinata, and Tenten. All the girls came over and we had a sleep over like we were teens again. We talked about boys played true or dare, and well did what a sleep over was. But for the rest of the week I bought books read all of them and called my parents and talked to them. Yeah the whole week dragged on but I did my best not to worry about Sasuke and well think about him so the week wouldn't drag on even longer.

Sayo made me get out of the house and made me do something during week two and well I got a job even though I work for Sayo's company I still needed to something. I got the job at a local book store and I loved it. The week seemed to go a lot faster this time and I was happy about that.

It was Saturday night and I was happy. I guess I was because Sasuke was coming home I can sigh in relief that he made it home safe and sound.

Sasuke's POV

The mission dragged on and on and I hated it. We made it to the mist and found out that Sakura and I had to act as a married couple. I was not happy about it but a little part of me was. After checking in the inn that we would be staying at I told Sakura that she could have the bed and that I would have the floor. She didn't say anything but to agree and never said a word.

Week one, we had to get info on this guy that we had to track done and kill. We found the info by the end of the week after that Sakura and I had to come up with a plan to take him down. We stayed up all night talking about it and fell asleep on the bed. I woke up the next morning to see Sakura cuddled up next me. I smiled at the thought of if things were different if I knew about the baby and if I never let my revenge take over my feelings I had for her. She started to move and opened her eyes to see me staring at her. She smiled and then kissed me. I didn't know what to do but things didn't go far when we both jumped out of the bed in shock.

"Ok I guess we should get different rooms or get the mission over with so we can go home and never take about this ever again." She said still in shock and walked over to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and man was I stupid. I kissed her and I know she must be crying because of it. I got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Sakura look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for everything, and I know that I've hurt you, but now that we have changed would forgive me?" I said basically to the door but I knew she was there against the door.

She opened the door and looked at me, "I do forgive you but don't you ever think that I will take you back even if you have changed. Yes I do still have feelings for you and I will always love you but like you said we have changed. Now let's get this mission over with so I can see my baby and I know you want to see Kady." With that she walked over to her stuff and walked out the door. Yup and it was also the start of week two.

Week two went faster then week one and when we found the guy let's just say he was easy to take out. When we were done Sakura and I headed back. We never once talked about what happed and I was glade in away to where I didn't have to remember in what happened.

Kady's POV

When I woke up the next morning I felt something or should I say someone next to me. I looked over to see Sasuke sound asleep next to me. I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid because he was back and he was safe as he lay next to me. He must have noticed that I was up because he opened his eyes that seem to sparkle with his smile.

"Morning love..." He said with his voice thick with sleep. I move closer to him and kissed him. He most of liked that because he deepen the kiss and he was on top of me. He moved down my jaw line to my neck and back up to my mouth. His tongue brush against my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to enter. We made out only to be interrupted by Sayo when knocking on my door.

"Kades you're going to be late if you don't get up and go." She said through the door. "Good morning Sasuke! Glad you made home safe!" With that she walked away. We started to laugh and then stopped when I got up to change to which I forgot he was in the room watching me. When looked he turned away with a little pink on his cheeks. I smile at the thought of making Sasuke Uchiha blush.

"So you got a job while I was gone?" he asked when I was done changing into a pale pink shirt tan skinny jeans and black flats.

"Well I had to do something while you were gone. So I got a job at the local book store here in the village." I walked over to him and gave him a light kiss.

"Wow I see that I was defiantly missed." He kissed me back.

"Oh you were missed but I didn't want to be sitting at home mopping." I stood straight up and grabbed my bag. "I have to go but if you want to hang out later or have dinner imp off at 4."

"Well I'll have to see if I'm free or not." He sat there thinking about it. "It's seems that I am free tonight. I'll pick you up at 4 and then we can go to my place for dinner. I'll cook too and then hmm how about a movie to?"

"Dinner and a movie I'll take it." I kissed him and then walked out of the room grabbed tea from Sayo and left Sasuke still sitting on my bed with a smirk.

Sasuke POV

When Kady left I stayed to get info on what was her favorite meal and movie from Sayo.

"Well she likes anything to eat but she loves fries the most. If you want to have it romantic then have pasta that's her second favorite." Sayo said as she took a sip from her tea.

"What about movie?" I asked and knowing me I will have to go and get the movie from the store.

"Ha well that's a hard one to tell you. She likes a lot of horror movies hell she laughs through them but then again if you want it to be romantic then I would get _**Remember Me. **_"

"May I ask on what that movie is about?"

"That my friend you will have to find out when you watch it. Trust me you'll love it! It's not just a girly movie it's also a guy movie. Let's just say it's about a guy who finds love but in the end he dies. I'm not telling you anymore about the movie." she got up and walked over to the TV and DVD player. "You thought so" She opened the DVD player and grabbed the DVD. "Here it's her copy and let's just say she loves this movie. If she was watching this movie then she must have missed you through those 2 weeks. Any way how did that go? I know you went with Sakura so don't tell me that nothing happened."

"Well let's just say Sakura said she still has feeling for me and oh we kissed to."

"What? Really while I never thought that would happen." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey you want coffee?"

"Sure." I said as I replayed the kiss and I hated that I remembered it. 

"Here" She sat down my coffee and then sat back down. "So how did it happen? The kiss I mean."

"Sakura and I were going over on what to do for the next day and we fell asleep in the bed. When I woke up she was awake and then kissed me. When she realized on what she did she moved away from me and locked herself in the bathroom." I sipped my coffee and looked at my sister.

"Well you knew it was going to happen but the question is do you want Kady to know and are you going to choose Kady over Sakura?"

"I will tell Kady but I'm afraid that she'll run from me and yes I will have Kady. My feelings for Sakura will never change but when I met Kady some of those feelings went away. It's like Kady cured me from my well heart break is a best way to describe it."

"Sasuke I'm going to tell you this just once and as Kades best friend. If you hurt her in any way I will kill you. I don't care if you're my brother, but you won't just have to deal with me you'll also have to deal with her father." After that she got up changed for work, told me to leave and left for work.

When I walked home with the movie that Sayo gave me in hand I figured that I would watch it so I would know on what I'm getting myself into tonight. It wasn't a bad movie either but I will tell you that it was sad at the end. When I was done with that I went shopping for ingredients for dinner and noticed when I was done that it was time to pick Kady up for work.

I got to the book store to see Kady saying goodbye to the owner and turned to see me.

"Hi." She said with a big smile that seemed to shine and brighten the whole room.

"Hey you ready for dinner tonight?" I asked and then kissed her.

"Hmm yeah dinner sounds really good right now."

I grabbed her hand and we walked to my house hand in hand.

_There was chapter 8 everyone! I know it was a week late but I have school and well things are crazy there. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_PeytonUchihaSohma_

_P.S Please Review Smiles _

_P.S.S ill have chapter nine updated on the same day as chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry that I didn't have chapter 9 up when I said it would be up I really got busy with school and other things.**

I don't own Naruto only Miss Sayo and Kady

Lost and Found Chapter 9

Kady's POV

When we arrived at Sasuke's I was surprised that the house was really big. I don't how big it was but it was huge. When we entered the house the place where our shoes go was just decorated with pictures. They were family pictures, pictures of the family mostly. I walked over and looked at them, and thought how cute Sasuke was when he was younger.

"You look so cute when you were younger." I said to him as I say that he was looking at me with a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess I was cute back then but Itachi was the one that everyone adored though.

"Is that him?" I pointed to the other boy in the picture.

"Yeah that's him my older brother." I looked at him and saw that he was frowning a little.

I walked over and hugged him. "You know even though he's gone you don't need to look so upset about it.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I didn't get a response but I do know is that he known I was there for him.

"Would you like to have dinner?" he asked after a minute past.

"Sure but I think we need to cook it first. Plus what are we having for dinner."

"Ha nope you are not helping but you are going to sit and watch me cook it." He said and started walking to the kitchen.

I followed saying." All I asked was on what dinner was. I didn't say anything on helping."

"Uh yeah sure; Sayo told me that you love to cook so tonight you're not cooking. So sit and watch as me the master of cooking cooks for his lady."

I will admit that I was that he called his 'lady' and of course it made me blush every shade of red. I did on what he said and I sat down and watched him cook and it was a funny site. When he grabbed all the ingredients he had no idea what to do. I ended up helping him without doing anything but by telling him what he needs to. After a while he got used to what he was doing. When the sauce was done and the noodles were cooking he leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Are you tired from cooking?" I asked and he nodded. I laughed and he started to pout.

"That wasn't funny you know that really hurt." He said with a frown on his face. But it didn't stay long because he started laughing when I started to laugh harder. "Ok fine laugh all you want but you have to admit that you been tired from cooking at one point."

"Ha yeah I have and that was when I was younger well a teenager. So yeah I have to admit it was hard work even with younger brothers."

He turned and stirred the noodles and the sauce and asked, "Younger brothers man that had to suck without a sister around."

"Well yeah it did at times but I mean I loved them to death. When Sayo came around I will say it was like god answered my prayers and gave me a sister."

"How did your parents react to having Sayo move in with you?" he asked and started to drain the noodles.

"Well they didn't like it at first but when they found out that she went to school with me and lived on the street they felt sorry and let her move in." I walked over and helped him by stirring the sauce,

"How would your parents feel if the found out that you're dating an oriental man? Well basically guys like me?"

I looked up at him and starred into the black pool eyes. "I don't know really plus we've been together for only 3 weeks and this seems like the first date to tell you the truth."

"If we are well you know together will you tell your parents?" he placed the noodles back into the pan and took the sauce and stirred in with the noodles.

"Sasuke I will when that time will come and hell if you want we can go to Thanksgiving and tell them that we are together."

He looked at me worried and sacred to where he stopped stirring the sauce into the noodles. "Should I be worried or scared?"

"Hmm well I don't know really they never really met any of the guys I have dated so I guess you can say scared."

"What do you mean they have never met any of the guys you have dated? If we go to Thanksgiving it will just be your parent's right?" he was dishing our food and out mine in front of me.

"Well see that's the thing my parents have met the guys I have dated but not my mom's family." I was looking at me food not wanting in his eyes.

"Ok I'm so not following on what you are saying here." he sounded so confused and it made me laugh. I don't what it is but when guys sound so confused it makes me laugh. "You know it's not nice to laugh at people let alone when they are confused."

"I'm sorry but when you or any other guy is confused it makes me laugh." I was so having a hard time trying to not laugh when I was talking. "But what I mean is that for thanksgiving my parents are going to my mother's family this year and well if they met you there may be a lot of questions you might have to answer."

I took a bite of pasta which was really good and he sat next to me and said "I think I wouldn't mind being questioned by your family and I wouldn't mind being around people for the holidays. The truth is I haven't been to a holiday or party that is just family and friends in a long time but being there with you and your family may just be a great thing."

"You now I can't wait until thanksgiving because it's going to be a lot of fun with you and my family." I looked up at him and smiled and I was really happy to say that because it was the truth.

The next thing he did after I said that was something that I didn't expect. He leaned done and kissed me and I kissed him back. It was awkward at first because of the chairs but then somehow we were at the couch. He laid me done and then he was on top. His tongue was itching to be let in but I wanted him to wait. His hands roamed all over my body and one of his hand brash against my breast and that made me moan to were his tongue came in and our tongues battled over and over. He sound let go and nibbled on my neck while one of his hands went under my shirt. That's when I knew that I wasn't ready to have sex with my boyfriend of three weeks. Yeah I know he's hot and sexy but it just seemed wrong at the moment.

"Sasuke," I breathe and it was really hard to talk when he was kissing my neck and sending all these waves of pleasure.

I think he knew want I was going to say because he stopped gave me a peck on my lips and lay between the couch and I.

"Sorry it just I'm not ready to have sex with you or well anything else ugh I don't know." I was so confused and damn him for being a good kisser.

"I know and trust me I wasn't ready for that either but you don't need to apologize for that. By the way you're a good kisser and you smell on your skin very good that it's intoxicating." He said with an evil smile.

"You know that our food is getting cold." I said as my stomach growled. He started to laugh and I joined in.

"Ok lets eat and watch a movie to but I will say this I want you for dinner and eat you all up." My face must of turned red because he laughed and rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

Sasuke's POV

Man I never thought that I would ever fall in love with someone like Kady. Well besides Sakura but with Kady she is something different. I can't put my figure in it but it's something that I do love it.

For the rest of the night we ate the pasta, watched the movie and well she cried and then started to laugh but cried when the towers fell at the end of the movie. When the movie was over we talked nonstop. I asked her questions about high school and if she went to college.

"I didn't go to college after high school. Um when I graduated your sister came up and told me that she had a job and that I would need to go to college which was a great deal. When we told my parents we told them that I was going to college but then they found out that I didn't but they weren't mad about it when I explained the job." She told me that the job that my sister gave her was the Vice President and that she's been working for my sister for about 5 years now.

We talked all night and she ended up falling asleep. I carried her to my room and placed her on my bed. As for me I slept on the couch and had well a very peaceful sleep.

_Hey guys sorry that is been a long time since that I wrote last but to make it up to you I'm going to try and write 2 more chapters for you. Plus I'll try and update as much as I can during Christmas break._

_PeytonUchihaSohma _

_P.S Happy Holidays and hope you have a wonderful Christmas!_


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Miss Kady and Sayo not **_**Naruto**_

Lost and Found Chapter 10

Kady's POV

_His hands traveled across my chest down in between my legs. His lips seemed to just stay on my neck. I moaned in pleasure of just how he was making my body feel in total bliss._

_He looked up at me from my neck and in his eyes showed so much expression that just made me smile._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because I really don't want you to feel like you are pressured into this." He said and I could tell that his voice was filled with lust and love._

"_Yes I'm sure, I love and trust you." He kissed me fully on my lips with such passion that made the bliss I was feeling ten times stronger._

_He started to move himself in front of me to where he could enter. Then he looked at me to just make sure. I nodded my head and then he…_

I shot up from the pillow in shock of what I was dreaming about. OMFG! Really a freakin' sex dream! Well it really wasn't but still. Plus the dream made it sound like I never had sex before in my life. I was a teenager…once.

I took a deep breath to try and not make it look like I was having a wet dream as many call it. When I calmed down, I realized that I was still at Sasuke's house. But most of all I was in his bedroom. So no wonder my dream seemed so real.

I really hate my emotions at times.

I looked over at the clock and saw that I was 10 in the morning. Great now Sayo is going to have a hay day by asking me if Sasuke and I did it.

_Knock_

"Kades are you awake in there? I made breakfast if you want any." It was Sasuke and I thought that it was sweet that he made me breakfast.

"You can come in Sasuke I'm descent." Well I really wasn't dissent but oh well.

He enter his room and I lick my lips at the sight of strawberries in a bowl and which this was my favorite thing to eat in the morning when I wasn't in a hurry to get out the house to work.

"Morning" he said and kissed me on the lips. He set the tray on my lap and then walked around the bed to sit next to me.

"I this may ruin a very good morning but did sister call?" I was so bummed that I may have ruined this blissful moment for us but it wasn't hard to think of Sayo coming in through the door.

He laughed and then said "No she hasn't called. Other than that how did you sleep?"

Of course just him asking me that made me blush all the shades of red just thinking of that damn which was a good dream but ugh I don't know stupid emotions.

"Um I sleep very peaceful." I smiled at him when I answered.

"I'm glad that you did but why are you blushing so much?" he smiled as if he knew what I was thinking about. Him and his cheesy and cocky ass smile.

I put a strawberry in my mouth so that I would talk let alone say anything about the dream that I had. Hell I was afraid that he would say anything or make fun of me just because of a damn dream that I had.

I started to feel a tingle on my leg and I looked down to see his hand well fingers moving up and down my leg, and man it felt good.

"If you're trying to get me to say anything you can just keep trying." I said and then grabbed another strawberry in mouth but before I could, his hand grabbed the berry and had an evil grain on his face.

"Are you sure you want to play this game because you will lose." he started to kiss my neck which was sending pleasures throughout my body. He started to move farther down but then my phone went off.

"Sasuke I need to get that. It may be the company that needs my help or your sister."

"Ok fine I'll let you go but this is not over with my dear." He let go of me and I ran to the living room to get my phone.

"Hello." I said when I answered it.

"Hey I was wondering when you were coming home and I didn't know if you want to come with me and Kyo to met his family." Sayo said through the phone. "Sasuke can come to but I know he wants to meet the sister's boyfriend family. It that stupid big brother thing he has whenever has around me. Man it's annoying."

"Um well I don't know would you like to talk to him and see if that's ok?" I asked when he entered the living room with no shirt.

"Sure just put me on speaker and so you can hear to." She said.

"Ok." I said and then put the phone on speaker, "You're on speaker now."

"Ok Sasuke I hope you're there and listening but um would it ok if you and Kady came with Kyo and I see his family. They want to meet you and Kady since I told them about you two."

Sasuke looked at me and I looked at him.

"Do you want to?" he mouthed.

I nodded me head saying yes.

"Yeah will go but do we have to dress up for this?" he asked with a sour face. I was guessing that he hated dressing up.

"Well yeah in a way you do but don't worry Kades will be able to help you with that. Its classy casual by the way so you know before you ask Kady." Sayo was to happy when we told her we were going hell I bet she was jumping up and down while she was on the phone. "Oh and Kady you do know that you'll have to come here and get dressed because I know that you didn't take any clothes with you." She said to me and I think she forgot that she was on speaker when she was talking.

"Ok well I guess we will meet you at the apartment."

"Ok bye-bye." She said then hung up.

I pressed the end button and then looked up at Sasuke.

"So what is classy casual?" he asked.

I had to laugh on what he asked because it was a typical guy asking on what is a type of fashion.

"Ok classy casual is like dressing up and also looking comfy. See for you it would be a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt. With that you are still comfy and well look nice." I said to the best I could. I mean hell I thought it worked but I don't know with him being a guy and all.

"Oh so you would think that I would look nice? What about looking sexy or hot?"

He just had to go there.

I shook my head and said "Well I don't know it depends on what jeans you have and shirts."

"Well how about I pick you up and carry you there so you can see."

"Well I don't like being pick up so yeah."

"Really," he started to walk over to me and I back up to where my back hit the wall behind me. "I guess will just see about that." He was in front of me and then he kissed me to which I lost control of well I forgot that he was going to pick me up and which he did. He swings me over his shoulders and ran into his room with me laughing and trying to get down.

"See told you that I would." He was breathing pretty hard but I guess it was from the running but I wasn't sure.

"Ok I guess you did now can you show me your closet so I can see what I have to make you look _sexy _and _hot._" He smiled when I said sexy but then his face turned red when I said hot. Deep inside of me was jumping up and down like a little kid because I made the stone cold Uchiha blush.

He walked over to his closet and then looked at me when the doors were opened. The closet wasn't the big it was just a simple closet with most of his ninja stuff and then regular clothes. I walked over and noticed that most of his clothes where black, blue and white. There was no color at all.

"Hmm…." I grabbed a white shirt that turned out to a gray plaid shirt, and then a pair of bagging jeans that were black. "Well this work for you?" I asked when I handed him the clothes.

"Yeah they will." He grabbed the clothes and then asked. "Will you be wearing somewhat of the something?"

"Um yeah I will but maybe not the same color of shirt. The shirt will be will be more of a cream color."

"Ok, well I'm going to go change."

"Um do you think I can grab a shirt of yours? Because my shirt is somewhat thin and I would like something else to warm me up." Yeah I know its summer but here in the village it's really cold in the morning even with his A/C on its still cold. I know I'm a baby 

"Yeah you can," he grabbed a shirt out of the closet and handed it to me.

"Thank you, I know I sound a like a baby because I'm cold but I get cold easily." I said and put the shirt on over my other shirt.

"Its fine I understand what you mean. The village is cold in the morning and night, plus it doesn't help that I have the A/C on." He kissed me on my forehead smiling and then walked out of the room to change. I shook my head knowing that my face was beat red and walked to the living room.

Sasuke's POV

Man I wanted to jump her right then and there with the way she looked in my shirt. Good god it was hard for me to walk away.

Plus it was hard to believe that I was going to a semi formal party I guess a classy casual and Kady and Sayo put it but still I have to dress up for it. When Sayo called to ask and see if Kady and I would come and meet Kyo's family, well I'm nervous and scared to meet them. I mean what if they don't like me and realized who I am and that Sayo is related to me and the freak out and tell her she can't be with him.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

When I left to change, I decide to take a shower and then get ready. I wanted to look my best for I'm guessing Sayo's new family. From the way that Kady and she are, talking the looks of it is that Kyo and Sayo are planning to marry. But I'm not sure yet I guess I'll find out here soon.

After the shower and looking nice, I walked out to see Kady on the phone. She looked like she was on business mode well work mode.

"Yes if you can send the paper work I can sigh it and oh did you get the one interview done for the internship?" she paused to listen she turned around to see me and smiled. "Ok then if you can send I the file on the interns and I see which one I want for the internship and I let you know so you can tell them. Alright thank you Melissa bye-bye"

"Was that the company that called you?" I asked

"Yeah they have papers for me to sigh and other things. With the internship, I'm going to have Sayo help me. It just seems right to have her help because she's the President of the company."

"I know I've never asked this but what's the company called?" I asked

"Teen Minors', it's a magazine for girls and boys." She said and then walked over to grab her bag then to the door.

I followed after her saying "How do you make it look like it's for boys and girls I mean it's just weird that you and Sayo came up with this."

"Oh um Sayo was the one that came up with the idea of the magazine but as for how was make it for boys and girls well we have the front side of the book that's for the girls and then the back side is for the boys which is upside down to we're you have to flip it side up." She was putting on her shoes as she explained to me about the magazine.

"Oh that seems like it's cool for teenagers now days." I said as I put my shoes on.

"Yea it is but we also put the up to date manga in it, interview on the people they wants us to interview for the next issues and for bother boys and the girls we also put on what's hot and what's up date on something's." she looked up at me with and smile then said, "I know its lame but I like it because I like to help others. See before I met Sayo I was determined to be a teacher but now I love where I am. I guess it is teaching because I'm helping and somewhat teaching teenagers about life and well yeah I think you know what I mean."

"I think it's awesome that you doing this for teenagers all around." I opened the door and we walked out and I locker the door. "I just wish that I had something like that when I was a teenager."

"I think your sister wanted to do that because on how she didn't have anything like that and she thought that it was best to do this for teenagers now."

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth. I kissed and left it there. I think she blushed at what I was doing and man she was so cute when she blushed. But I was also happy for what she was doing for the generation of teenagers now.

We walked like this in silence and with her hand to my lips when we reached the apartment. Somehow Sayo sensed that we were here because she walked out and grabbed Kady and dragged her into the house. Good thing though she didn't close the door.

I walked up the steps and in the apartment. Kyo was in the living room looking like a bum.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked in a friendly way. I had to be friendly because well I knew he was going to be my brother-in-law someday.

"Do I seem nervous or scared to you?" he asked and which was a weird question but I guess that he was scared on how his family is going to act when they met me.

"Um no not really, are nervous on how you're family is going to act or something?"

"Well I don't know how the head of the family is going to act when she finds out the Sayo is pregnant, and well also I'm freaked out on how she's going to met you."

Wow, I felt better when he said that to me, but hey, Sayo and I are from a family of the weird killing people...I thinks that's how many put it.

"So from what I hear your family's pretty big." I said to get off the I don't want to start something to hurt my sister.

Yeah it is but you'll get used to it because there are some that are just like you and Kady."

Do you mean on how we act like a couple?" I asked.

"Yeah and other things, like you have had family problems and so have many of my cousins too. But like I said you'll get used to it."

Before I had a chance to say anything else, the girls came back in giggling and smiling like school girls. When they enter, I swear they both looked like twins. Wearing a cream beige silk shirt; with black skinny jeans; with matching black pumps and a biker jacket. I don't know what our faces looked like but man I can just guess that we had our mouths open really wide.

"Oh would you two close your mouths."Sayo said and the girls started to giggle again"Come on let's get to the car and head to the city before she freaks out."

"Um I hope you don't mind me asking but can you tell me who the head family is?" I asked because I felt out of what they were talking about hell even Kady knew what they were talking about.

"You'll find out when we arrive in the city, but for now let's go." Sayo said and walked out the door.

From there was walked out of the apartment got into the car and drove off.

**A/N I know there are no cars in the show or manga but in this story there are cars, and also if you've read fruits basket you may see some names you know like Kyo well Im going to put a few names in this story.**

**Thank you guys for waiting for this chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I will try and get the next chapter up. The next chapter we get to met Kyo's family and see on what they think of Sasuke.**

**But here is your very late Christmas peasant.**

**ENJOY!**

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own Miss Kady and Sayo not **_**Naruto and well I guess I don't own Fruits Basket either.**_

Lost and Found Chapter 11

Sasuke's POV

The ride to the Sohma's house was a very long trip and yes I know it may not have been but it sure did feel like it. The whole car ride no one talked. Kady and I stole glances here and there but that was about it.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the house from what it seemed like. When we arrived at the house it was starting to get dark and the house it looked normal. There was a gate around it and you couldn't see over it but to me it looked normal. All four of us got out of the car and Sayo walked over to the gate and pressed a button.

"Hello this is Kagura speaking."

"Hey its Sayo can you open the gate for us?" Sayo asked to the speaker.

"Sure thing dearly." Then the gate opened.

Kyo and Sayo walked through and then Kades and I. I had a very weird feeling that something was going to happen but I wasn't quick sure if I was good or bad but I wouldn't know.

When we entered the house at the maids stopped and said hello to Sayo and Kyo as we walked what seem like a long hallway. Sayo stopped and turned to a door that was closed and then knocked. She waited and then received a reply that was very quiet. And opened the door. Arms come out and hugged Sayo then hugged Kyo

"Hi Akito it's been a long time sense the last time I've seen you." Sayo said and then looked at me. "Sasuke Akito wants to meet you in private. Kyo and I will take Kady to the main room while you're talking to her." Sayo looked back at Akito and then took Kady with her while Kyo followed.

I walked over to the door and Akito waved her hand for me to enter. I entered the room and noticed that even though she was a girl she looked like a boy.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha, Sayo's twin brother. I heard so much about you from your sister and from other resources. You're very famous from what I hear and I also heard that you killed your brother." She was calm while saying this and I was worried that she would say something like my sister's not allowed in the family for what I have in the past.

"Did you know that your sister came to this family badly injured? She wouldn't tell us anything on how or where she was attacked. She told us that she lived in a village and that she ran away with her big brother. When Sayo came into the family, I never liked her because on she was so calm and didn't give a care in the world. You see she was the one that changed the person within me and for that I am happy she's in the family." She turned around and face the window with in the room when she said, "Now the question is are you willing to join the family when she marries into this family? You see this family has many secrets and I don't know if you're ready to learn about them in the future. "

It was quiet for a long time and I was guessing that it was my turn to talk.

"Akito I know you may not think that I'm ready to join and learn the secrets of this family, but you see I'm willing to do anything to help my sister to find happiness that she deserves and plus I want to have the same happiness with Kady."

It was true I wanted the same happiness that my sister has and I want that with Kady. After with what happened with Sakura, Kady was the best thing that happened in my life.

Akito walked over to me, and said, "Form the look on your face you love Kady more than anything in the world. I would know because I know that face. That face shows that love that a man has for that one person who he loves. You may go know I'm sure that one of the house cleaners can show you to the living room. Oh and can you please tell Kady that I would like to see her." With that I walked out of the room.

Kady's POV

I don't know how long I sat on the couch waiting for Sasuke to show but I seemed like forever. Sayo tried to cheer me up but it didn't work.

"Kady is that you it's been a long time since the last time I saw you." I looked up to see Kureno walking over to me and a long with Arisa his long time girlfriend.

"Hey it has been a long time." I got up and gave Kureno and Arisa a hug.

"When did you to Japan?" Arisa asked.

"I've been here for about 4 or 5 weeks now."

"How long are you staying?"

"Um for the rest of this year, Sayo thought I needed a full year break."

"I bet you're just living it up." Kureno said and laughed.

"Ha no I been working at a book store so I can have something to do." I told him

"And that just so sounds like you. You are either reading a book or you're doing something with a book."

We all laughed at what Kureno said and then I felt a pair of arms warp around me.

I looked around and saw Sasuke.

"Kureno and Arisa this is Sasuke, Sayo's twin brother and my boyfriend." I said and was bushing madly.

"Nice to meet you, and may I ask on how you know them Kady?" he shock their hands when he asked me about that,

"They were in New York because Arisa here is a model and when they heard that Sayo was living there they came and decide to visit us."

"Okay and oh Akito wants to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Oh um I'll be back then, talk to you guys later." Kureno and Arisa left and I gave Sasuke a kiss goodbye.

When I left there was one of the house keepers waiting for me and leads me down the hallway to Akito's room.

"You may enter Kady." Akito must have known that I was standing outside of her door. So I entered and closed the door behind me.

"It's been a long time Akito." I said

"So it has, and you my dear has grown just like Sayo. I hear that you are dating her brother Sasuke. He's a good man, better than the one you were with before." She said and got up from where she was sitting, when I entered to room, and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad that you approve of him Akito and yes he is better than the one I brought here for you to meet."

"You do know that you're basically a part of this family so I have to make sure that you are treated well."

"I take it you don't care about Sasuke's past?" 

"Kady we all have a past, a past that we wish that never existed. Just look at me, my past basically explains on how I was back then and even on how I live now. You also have a past to and I'm sure that."

"But what past would you be purring too? Because the only past that I had was me being..." I stopped there I didn't want to finish. Yes I had one thing happen and it will always hunt me for the rest of my life.

'I know what past you're talking about but I believe you should tell Sasuke about that. You two are perfect for each other and truth be told Sayo and I don't want to see you two break things off. So since you guys are staying the night I believe you should tell him to night when you guys are in bed."

"Um I didn't know we're staying the night! Oh man Sayo did this didn't she? I swear sometimes she can be so…helpful I guess." Yes I just freaked out on Akito about Sayo but yet form what Akito is telling me is that I need to tell Sasuke. Tell him something about my horrible past.

Sasuke's POV

When Kady returned to looked sadden by something but then she saw me and her face was full of light. She came and sat next to me and put her hand on my knee. I put my hand on top of it and rubbed my thumb against hers. She didn't say anything but she looked really out of it.

The family started to show and it started to get crowded. Kady looked very anxious and lifted my side to leave the room.

"She's ok don't worry about it." Sayo came up to me before I walked out after Kady.

"What do you mean by that? Has had this problem before?" I asked.

"She had this problem in high school. The hallways were always crowded and it scared her. I don't know how long it's been like that but this is how she deals with it by leaving the room. Oh by the way i have bags for you and I show you the room that you and Kades are staying in." she started to walk away and I followed her.

"So I take it Kady didn't know that we were staying the night?" Sayo asked when we walked to the car and grabbed bags.

"I didn't know I was to tell her about it. Plus you didn't say anything about me telling her." The trunk popped opened and I grabbed the bags handing her bag and Kyo's.

"Whatever." she said.

I shook my head and was walked into the house and down a lot of hallways. I was starting to become dizzy from going around in circles from what I felt like. Then we stopped at a door and I assume that was where Kady and I were staying.

"Here's you room, I don't think Kady knows where the room is at but I let you do that." With that she walked away.

I entered the room and it looked like a normal room. It had a big bed I thinks a king size bed, a little sitting area and what look like a little kitchen area too. I sighed and then put the bags on the couch and sat down. I was really tired and wanted to sleep but I also wanted to see if Kady was ok.

I got up and walked out of the room looking for Kady. I know that Sayo told me to look for her but I was worried and I just had to know.

**Well there's the new chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**I know many of that read this if you could please review and tell me what you think it would be nice to know on what your minds think of this lovely story. Next chapter was get to hear what Kady is hiding and was also see on how Sasuke feels or well reacts when he hears about her secret.**

_**PeytonUchihaSohma **_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket; I only own Sayo and Kady.

Lost and Found

Chapter 12

Kady's POV

The night air felt so nice and welcoming when I entered the outside. The room was just so crowded that I couldn't breathe. Sayo saw that I left but didn't say anything. I'm sure she knew I was having a panic attack. I used to get those in high school and I still do but it only happens whenever there's a big event going on.

I walked around the garden breathing in the fresh night air just enjoying the fresh air made me forget about how crowed the room was.

"Well it's been awhile Kady."

I turned around and noticed that it was Nathan. He married into the Sohma family I believe 4 or 5 years ago. Lissa Sohma was born into the family but didn't know that she was a Sohma until she met Akito who told her that she was a Sohma.

"Nathan how have you been has been a long time? How's the married life?" I asked.

See before he married Lissa they of course was dating at the time but when he meet me they broke up because he well was found with another women which caused Lissa to break up with him. When he met me he confused that he loved me but I told him no because I could kind of tell that he was still in love with Lissa even though has was a major womanizer. Lissa and him got back together and decided to marry and I'm guessing he was mad at me because I was never invited to the wedding.

"Married life is well; Lissa gave birth to our first child two months ago. How have you been? Are you here for the company?" 

"I've been fine and no Sayo thought that I need a break so I'm here for a year and to just relax."

"Oh so I see that Sayo brought you here to meet Kyo and the family. Did you bring anyone with you?" he asked.

"She's with me." Said a voice from behind; a voice that I knew all too well.

I smiled as Sasuke walked over and grabbed my hand.

"You're Sayo's twin who went and killed you brother because you had nothing better to do and then you returned home. Wow I wouldn't have though you would date a guy like this Kady. You know should have changed your mind and dated me."

Sasuke's hand got tighter around my hand and I knew what Nathan said was getting to Sasuke.

"Nathan this is not the time to talk about things like this. Sasuke did do things that he would regret but he has changed. You Nathan don't know him like I do. I have known him longer then you or the others have known him. All that you guys know of him is from all the stories. All that I have to say is that the ones that know him better are that ones he grew up with. His sister didn't know about him until she was 8 years old. He basically didn't know about her until about a month ago."

Man I was very tired of Nathan and the others saying shit about Sasuke. No one really knows him better than his friends and the village.

Sasuke released his grip on my hand and I felt all the blood rush back to my fingers.

Nathan said no more and walked away. I looked up at Sasuke and his face was blank with no emotion at all. I sighed and let go of his hand. Somehow, I knew when he wasn't showing any emotion he wasn't going to talk. I walked away and headed over to the Sakura trees. The smell was so overwhelming that I was in my happy place.

My eyes were closed and I was just happy to be in my happy place and I could feel Sasuke behind me.

"Kady you didn't have to speak up for me; I can talk for myself."

"I know but you didn't look like you were going to talk you looked look like you were going to punch Nathan." My eyes were still closed I was too afraid to even look at him or turn around see how mad he was.

"You think that I'm going to killing him or go crazy or are you just afraid of whom I am?" the words that he said anger leaked from it.

I turned around and faced him. I looked deep into the black pool of his eyes and said, "If I was afraid of you do you think that I would be talking to you or even be near you? That may be people who are afraid of you but not me."

It was silent after that and we just stood there looking at each other. I could tell that he had more anger burning up inside of him but before he could even speak, Sayo called outside saying that it was time for dinner.

We both walked in with no words spoken even throughout dinner we didn't sit next to each other or even looked at each other. Sayo looked at us and had this confuse look on her face. Hell everyone kept looking at with confused faces. Nathan the whole time had a smirk on his face. I so wanted to throw something at him but I knew that Akito would be upset. Plus it wouldn't help any other way if I did slap him.

I had such a hard time just sitting there eating with everyone staring and then the silence that was all around me was driving me crazy. I decide that I was tired and well basically gave up on eating. I got up from the table with Sayo watching me with a worried look on her face as I walked out of the dining area. One of the house keepers was standing outside the door. Then I realized I didn't know where I was staying so well which part of the house I was staying.

"Is it ok if you show where the room I'm staying?" I asked her. I believed her name was Maria but wasn't sure.

"I'll take her. You don't have to worry." I really wasn't surprised the Sasuke came out after me.

With that Maria bowed and walked off to the left while Sasuke and I walked to the right of the house. The whole walk to our room was quiet and it was suffocating me. Not really but it felt like it. When we reached the door to our room I opened the door and saw that the room looked like my apartment back in New York. With the bed be hide sliding doors on the right; a sitting area right in front of me, and also with a little kitchen to the left.

I walked to the couch and saw our bags on the couch. I grabbed mine and stated to walk to the bathroom that was right next to the kitchen. I changed when I entered and closed the bathroom door. I figure that I would change into my pajamas and go straight to bed. Yeah that didn't happen when after I changed into my pajama shorts and a tight tank top.

"Kady can we talk please I don't want you to stay mad at me before we go to bed." Sasuke said right when I walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked and I was trying to be nice.

"I don't know I just want you know that I'm sorry that I yelled at you and made you upset. I know now that you were just trying to well help me in a sense."

I shook my head and walked over to him. I had to look up to his face because he was a foot taller then I was (him being 6'2'' and I being 5'2''). That right there by just looking into his eyes I just knew I had to tell him what really happened when I was rapped.

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke…um…can we sit down on the couch... because there is something you need to know about my past. Well know what really happened when I was rapped..." the look on her face told me that I would like on what she was going to say let alone how I was going to react.

We sat down on the couch with her legs on my lap and with my thumb rubbing her leg. Her skin was smooth and somehow the smoothness of her leg kept me calmed down. She looked nervous on how to start but I knew that she would tell me when she was ready.

"The day that I was rapped was also the day of a school dance and the day I moved into my own apartment to live in. After the dance I walked to my car while I waited for Sayo. While I was walking to my car I felt an arm grabbed me and the last thing I remember was you sister yelling at me and trying to keep me awake and a guy that I dated was there to. The last thing that I remember from that night was when I woke up in the hospital with my ex-boyfriend sitting next to me." She was looking down and then said "When 2 months past I was fine and I felt fine. I only had a few classes to take and I was working hard with the company, that's how I started with the company was when I was almost out of high school, but within those 2 months that past I realized that I was pregnant." She stopped and then looked at me.

I was guessing she was trying to read me face but I was really good at hiding my emotions when there are times that needed to hide them. This time I had a hard time trying to hide it. The anger that was building for what happen to her and the sick bastard forcing his seed into her making her become pregnant with that bastard child. It just made me sick.

"When I found out that I was pregnant I was on my way to tell my parents. I was scared and I knew that they would say they would help me and I was just in shock that I was having a baby. Sayo told me to meet her back at the apartment and she told me that she would come with me to tell my parents." She took a deep breath and then looked away from me. I saw tears forming from her eyes and I knew something bad happened. "I arrived at the apartment and sent a text to Sayo saying I was here. I was having problems breathing in the car so I stepped out. Next thing I knew I was being attacked again and this time I was stabbed 4 times in the stomach and then a deep gash in my left leg. Sayo came out when he was standing over me and watching me bleed. He was gone when Sayo was running to me all worried and scared from what she saw." She started to cry and just at the thought of her dying on the street and the bastard standing over her watching her bleed made me even sicker than before.

"What happened after that?" I wiped away the tears asking her. I wanted to know what happened to her. Even though I knew it was the wrong question to ask.

"Sayo took me to the hospital and then called my parents. When my parents found out they told me when I was released I was to live with them till I graduated from high school. I went back to school after spring break which was when I was attacked. But when I returned to school I was back at the hospital. I end up reopening one of the cuts on my stomach in one of my classes."

"Why didn't you stay in the hospital and heal? I mean it just makes sense to just stay and get better." I asked because it really did make sense.

"Yeah I know Sayo yelled at me for it but when I told her that I couldn't miss anymore school and that I had paperwork to sign for the company she told me to take a break and forget about working and just deal with school. I did just that until I was healed somewhat completely." After that she looked at me as if I was going to as any more.

I did ask one more question though.

"Can I see the scars?" I asked really softly.

She nodded her head hiding her voice and I lifted her tank top up. Right there by the dim light of the moon that was shining into the room I saw four white lines all a crossed her stomach. My right moved and touched to touch the scars. I felt her body shudder at the touch of my finger tips.

For the rest if the night we sat on the couch not saying a word. Kady eventually fell asleep and I carried her to the bed and I led right next to her; holding her close until I fell asleep.

_**Heyhey I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know Kady's story seems to gorgy and really gross but it's what came to mind and fit the story. Any who please review and I'll make sure the next chapter is up. Smiles**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


	13. Chapter 13

I own Kady and Sayo and nothing else.

Lost and Found

Chapter 13

Sasuke's POV

_Her skin was so soft and it felt like silk with every touch I made. I looked at her and her eyes were closed with the pleasure that I was sending through her body. As my eyes travel down her body I see 4 lines that are white on her stomach. A wave of sadness went through me as I realized that I wasn't there to keep her safe that night she was attacked._

"_Sasuke don't be sad about what happened to me it's in the past and there is nothing you or I can do about it." I looked up and say that she was looking at me with caramel colored eyes that were filled with lust._

_I leaned down and kissed her. This was our night and our first time together. I was afraid to break her but I knew that she could trust me and I could trust her._

_There was no sound but of lips moving together and our moans. Our clothes were already of and it didn't take time for me to enter her. Before I did I looked to her if she was ready and with one nod I entered her with pure bliss sending through her and me…the next thing that happened was a knock at the door and I swear I knew I locked the door. I looked at Kady and she looked like she didn't even notice that there was a knock at the door…_

"Dammit Sasuke get your fat ass up!" shouted a voice from the door that went through my whole house. I got up and walked to the door. While I walked to the door I realized that it's been a month sense Kady came to the village to live for the year.

It's still hard to believe that what she told me a month ago. When she told me I was sick to my stomach on what happened to her, and the next day after Sayo came in beating the door down. She just wanted to tell us that she and Kyo were staying longer with the Sohma's. Kady and I only stayed for 4 days and I also got to know my future family in-laws. Some of them sacred me that I wasn't sure what I was getting into.

"Do I really have to beat the damn door?" I open the door only to see Naruto standing outside my door.

"What do you want?" I asked though a yawn. "Plus why are you up so up so early? You are never you're never up this damn early."

"Well I've change and if you forgot I ended up raising your kid. I didn't know if you want to hang this morning? I don't have to be at the office until 10 and I thought sense we haven't been able to hang and talk in a while I thought right now would be ok." He had a point and even thought I used to hate him because on how much stronger he was becoming. But now it seems like that never happened and we've been friends ever since.

"Sure just let me change and we can have breakfast together and catch up." I said and he nodded. I went back to my room and changed in regular jeans and a plain shirt. Then we walked to my favorite café. Well it's more like a tea house but Kady always calls it a café.

"So how are you and Kady doing?" he asked while we walked to the tea house.

"Great I got to know her more over the last month and we gotten a little closer." I told him

"Have you and Kady…"

"No and I don't want to rush this. Plus I don't want things to go wrong for use. I've already messed things up with Sakura."

"Yeah that's true but does this mean you became a virgin again?"

"What the hell does that mean? I lost that when I seduced your loving wife." I said while slapping him in back of the head.

"Oh right, haha just trying to light the mood teme."

We both laughed and it was weird hearing my old nickname as we walked into the tea house.

"Man you're such a dobe." We walked up to the counter and ordered. I got coffee and Naruto got tea and a coffee cake.

We found a spot and sat down not saying a word.

"So how is Sayo?" Naruto asked when he finished his coffee cake.

"Ok I guess she's with Kyo and his family. She should be back today or later tonight." I said

"Why is she there?" he asked

"Oh don't know I guess they want to get her ready for the baby and what their plans are before the baby comes."

"Ha yeah I remember when that happened to me." He said and laughed half heartedly.

"Naruto you never did tell me that real reason why you and Sakura got together."

He didn't answer right away and looked at the window. I sat there waiting for him to answer.

"Did you really not know about Kelsey? Or did you just not want to notice at all?" he asked while looking at me straight in the eye.

"No I had no clue I do remember the night when I'm guessing she was conceived and that was also when you finally caught on what Sakura and I were doing every time you guys went on a mission. That was also that last time I saw her to." I told him and it was the truth because I remember him coming in and freaking out on what I was doing to Sakura and then walked out when he noticed that Sakura and I were both naked. After that he told me, after we were dressed, that is I hurt Sakura by doing this he would kill me. "If I knew about Kelsey I would be there for her in a heartbeat."

"When your sister came and I don't know how but said that, the first time we met her, that Sakura was pregnant. I was of course pissed and started to ask Sakura who the father was. When she didn't answer I already knew who it was. I got so pissed that I walked away from her and didn't talk to her for three days. I knew not talking to her would upset her but I had something's to take care of. See I was with Hinata when I found out and I didn't know what to do. Hinata's father was planning for her to marry into Kiba's family and the only reason for that was because her father hated me. Which wasn't news to me and I somehow I knew that he would be happy if I ended things with her. So I told Hinata that I was going to end things with her and that she could do what her father was wishing for. After that, I went to Sakura and said that I was sorry. That was also when I asked her to marry me, but that was after we bonded through half the pregnancy." After he told me that, he took a drink from his tea.

For me I was shock to learn that he was with Hinata, the girl who loved him though out our academy days, no doubt he was also planning on marrying her. But he also did it to be with Sakura who he liked back then.

"What about Sakura's parents?" I asked and I noticed his eyes and face changed.

"Her parents died on a mission and had no clue about Kelsey. We did tell them when we went to the grave. We even took Kelsey there after a few days she was born."

"When did she learn about her parents?"

"It was when we found you for the second time and when we returned she was told about her parents. She was ok I guess for a few days but she never said much. She just nodded her head and walked home. I was shocked that she didn't cry but she has changed from when we were team 7." He said and I believed him that she had changed.

We didn't talk anymore after that and just sat there in silence. We ordered more coffee and tea to go and walked out of the café.

"So yesterday I found out that I'm going to be a dad again." Naruto said while walking around the village.

"Cognates dobe I know that you'll be a good father like you are with Kelsey." I told him.

"Thanks teme that really means a lot, but now it going to be hell for the next nine months." He said and I laughed.

After that, we walked and talked about things here and there but that was it when he started to head to the Hokage building.

I walked around for a few more hours and then ran into Shika who looked pretty down.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Oh hey Sasuke I take you haven't heard but Ino and I are done." He said.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Oh just a few days ago and yeah I know she's having my child but we just can't stand each other anymore. Plus there is someone else that I like anyways." He said

"May I ask who this is?" I asked.

"Its Temari from the sand village and from what it sounds like the sand village is thinking about moving in with the leaf."

"Really so like them becoming joined allies?"

"Yep that's what I sound like." He said but sounded really down about what happened with Ino. He didn't say anything else and walked away.

I felt bad for him, because somehow I knew what he was going through. I kept walking the way I was going and which was the book store that Kady has been working at. When I got there, I was scared to even walk in. there was a huge line with teenage girls jumping up and down waiting for something.

"Chiyo I'm done for the day and I'll see you tomorrow." Kady walked out and she seemed to be relieved to leave.

"Hey what's with all of this?" I asked when she walked to me with a big smile on her face which made me smile.

"Oh a new teen book came out it's been like this since 4 this morning." She told me.

"I take you been here since 4?"

"No I have been here since 2." She kissed me and then we walked away from the store and headed to her and Sayo's apartment. "But I'm off of work and now I can cuddle with you on the couch or the bed." She said with a yawn.

"I think you need sleep though." I told her as I grabbed her hand to help her walk straight. Her head rested on my shoulder and she just nodded. I stopped walking and she opened her eyes looking at me.

"Why did you stop?" she said and I could tell she was half asleep.

"Your falling asleep while we are walking so I figured that I would carry you to the apartment I don't care how much you hate being carried. I picked her up and she didn't fight when I did. It was a silent walk but I could hear that she was asleep because she became heavier as I carried her.

Kady's POV

When Sasuke picked me up and we head to the apartment I don't even remember what really happen besides him asking me about the crazy teenagers about a book. I guess I did fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a book page being turned and I turned to find Sasuke reading one of my books that I had lying on the floor.

"What book are you reading?" I asked with my vice full of sleep.

"I really don't know what book it is but it's quit interesting though." He said and then laid the book back on the floor.

I sat up and kissed him and then it leaded into something more but this time it wasn't Sayo who interrupted it was my stomach that did. He laughed and then helped me up for my bed.

"I'm guessing that you are hungry?" he asked.

I nodded and he took may hand to the kitchen.

"Are you going to make me something to eat?" I asked with a smile on my face and he just looked at me then around the kitchen. From the look on his face he had no clue what to make. I was sitting on the stool when we entered the kitchen but I got up to help him. I grabbed my family cooking book that my mom gave me when I graduated. I flipped to a page and decided to make something that I haven't had in a long time. Chicken casserole and which I noticed as I was grabbing the ingredients I didn't have everything.

"Well if we want this to eat we have to go to the store and get the rest to make it." I said when I turn to Sasuke who was watching me go to work on dinner.

"Well let's take a trip to the store." He said with a smile. I smiled back and went to grab shoes along with money to get the groceries.

When I hand everything we head to the store holding hands. While walking I noticed a couple of girls walking by and then glaring at me. Then I realized that they were jealous of me because I was with Sasuke. I shook my head thinking that they were really dumb and stupid but I knew that it wouldn't change anything on how they acted.

We entered the store heading were I needed cheese and sauce along with other ingredients that I needed. After we had everything we went and paid. The cashier girls' eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke and I walk up. I tried so hard not to laugh at her expiration through the whole time we were in line. When we paid we both walked out with me laughing and Sasuke having no clue why I was laughing.

"I take that you didn't see her face when we were in line paying. I think she was dulling the whole time." I told him while laughing at the same time.

"Oh so you're saying that she thought that I was hot?" he said.

"Well yeah but you're not just hot."

"Oh and what am I then?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know? Because you can wait until we get back at the apartment." yes I was playing with him and the funny thing about it was that he looked as tired as I was this morning.

"Oh really now is that how you want to play it."

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I said with an evil smile and I'm glad that the store wants that fair for the apartment because I started to run to the apartment with him chasing me. It was really funny because he had the bags and I didn't.

"So you think you can out run me?" he yelled to me.

"Yeah I do!" I yelled back and I saw the apartment so I ran a little faster. Then I stopped when I saw him.

"Gotcha." Sasuke said when he wrapped his arms around me then he noticed why I stopped. "Kady what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Jack the one who keeps calling me and he was also there when I was rapped." I said and I felt his arms that were around me tighten. "Sasuke its ok I'll be fine as long you're here with me." I grabbed his hand and we continued to walk holding hands. "Sasuke just act normal ok." I told when we came close to the apartment.

Jack was sitting on the front step and was acting like there was nothing for him to do. Then he looks in our direction and smiled. I was scared and Sasuke knew it to because he held on to my hand to comfort me.

"Well well if it isn't my lady coming to greet me." He said and then tried to kiss my hand but I move it to where he couldn't.

"What are you doing here Jack? I thought I told you over the phone that I never want to see your face ever again."

"I wanted to see if you were ok and I also wanted to ask if you wanted to come home with me. I know I how much you hate it here." He said to me.

"Jack I don't hate it here I love it here it's better than the city. This place is calming to where I can stay away from you." I said back and I was really tired of him and wanted him gone from my life.

"But who will protect you from that one man and oh don't I remember that night so well. You crying for help but you knew that no one was going to help. Oh and your blood…"

"That's enough! I hate that night and I hate to even remember it! Now go away and I do have someone to protect me because I love him and I know that he loves me!" I yelled and that's when I noticed that I said that I loved Sasuke. I felt so embarrassed that I walked inside my apartment.

"Kades hold on." Sasuke said and followed me.

"Who are you to say her name like that?" said Jack and I turned around in the door way to look at Sasuke to make sure he doesn't get into a fight.

"I'm her protector and boyfriend so as you can see she's safe with me. Now go please she doesn't want you here." With that Sasuke was in the door and closing it behind him.

"Well that was quite interesting don't you think?" Sasuke asked and I had my back to him not really wanting to talk.

I know we been together for two months now going on three here in a couple of weeks but I just felt so embarrassed about it and saying it out loud. I really wasn't planning on telling him that I loved him. Though I wasn't going to tell him with Jack there watching us and bring back memories of that night.

"Did you really mean it Kady?" Sasuke asked while I was in deep thought.

"The part where I hated him and that night." I was trying to dodge on what he was asking but I was also scared on how he would react.

"The other part Kady and I know you know what part." He can behind me and turned me around to look at him.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Yes Sasuke I did." And I was honest about it too.

Before he could say anything the door opened and it was Sayo along with Kyo. Sayo looked really happy and ran over to me.

"Kady guess what?" she asked.

Putting a smile on my face I said, "What Sayo?"

"I'm having twins and it's a boy and a girl!" she practically screamed because she was so happy.

"Congrats." I said to her and hugged her. Sasuke was right behind her and he was watching me. I had a feeling that we would be talking later tonight.

_Heyhey guess here is another chapter for you to read! In the next chapter we get to see how their talk goes and will Sasuke confess that he feels the same way? Also Gaara comes to town with his wife and son._

_PeytonUchihaSohma _

_PS please review _


	14. Chapter 14

I only own Kady and Sayo no one else

Lost and Found

Chapter 14

Last time…

_I looked into his eyes and I couldn't read the expression on his face._

"_Yes Sasuke I did." And I was honest about it too._

_Before he could say anything, the door opened and it was Sayo along with Kyo. Sayo looked really happy and ran over to me._

"_Kady guess what?" she asked._

_Putting a smile on my face I said, "What Sayo?"_

"_I'm having twins and it's a boy and a girl!" she practically screamed because she was so happy._

"_Congrats." I said to her and hugged her. Sasuke was right behind her and he was watching me. I had a feeling that we would be talking later tonight._

Sasuke's POV

I didn't know what to say to her I mean I felt the say way about her. I just wasn't ready to tell her and I planned on telling her in a nice way a romantic way. Kyo walked in after Sayo and he looked really happy. I was shocked to hear that my sister was having twins and was a boy and a girl.

"Well cognates man on having twins." I said to Kyo.

"Thanks we just found out today." He said and walked over to the couch. I followed and looked at Kady who was just as happy as Sayo was. She looked over at me and then looked away. I think she was scared and embarrassed for what she said to me.

"So have you started to look at names?" I asked and sat a crossed from Kyo, Sayo sat next to him and Kady sat next to me. She acted like nothing happened and it was killing me to even say something right in front of my sister. I knew that if I brought it up Sayo would want to ask questions and butt in.

"Well Kyo and I talked and we both agree that I would name the girl and he would name the boy. We also agree to not tell the names until the due date is a few weeks away." Sayo said.

"When is the due date?" Kady asked.

"The due date is February 8th." Sayo said.

"I'm really happy that you guys are really happy about all this." I told them.

"Thank Sasuke it really means a lot. Oh and also guess who's here?"

""Who is it Sayo?" Kady asked.

"Gaara, along with his wife and son, plus she's pregnant with another baby who is due in a few days." (A/N it is August if you guys are confused)

Wow, who would have thought that Gaara was that type of man to have a family of his own? I guess we all have changed over the years. We didn't talk for what seemed like an hour and Sayo I think noticed it to because she got up and took Kyo with her into the kitchen.

I looked over at Kady and she was looking around that room and trying to not looking at me. I really didn't know what to say and truth was I felt the same why but I didn't know how to say it to her.

"Sasuke is it ok if Kyo and I stay at your house?" Sayo asked when they came back in.

"Um Sure?" I said and I was kind of confused why they would ask me if they could stay at my house.

"Ok well Kyo lets go right now." She said and Kyo looked really confused but he got up and walked out with Sayo.

Kady got up when the door closed and went to the Kitchen.

"Kady can we please talk about this?" I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Ok let's talk." She said as she grabbed the ingredients that we got at the store and put it together with the rest of what she made earlier.

"What you said outside did you say that to just to have him leave, or did you really mean it?" I leaned against the counter and I was waiting for her to say something. Plus I wanted to really know what she really meant.

She continued to work on dinner and didn't say anything so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stopped on what she was doing and kept her hands in the bowl.

"I meant what I said and I also wanted him to leave. I was going to tell you that I loved you when the time came. I know we've been together for two months but my feeling for you grew more and more each day we were together. I guess you weren't expecting me to say that." She said and then turned around to face me.

I leaned down and kissed her. It was just a peak but to me it was more than a kiss. It was kiss to a very special person that I loved more than anyone in my whole life. I put my forehead against hers and said, "I love you too." Her eyes seem to glow a lighter golden color when I said that.

She smiled and then said, "You know this isn't really romantic with my hand covered with dinner."

I just started to laugh and said, "ok I leave with dinner but how long does it cook?"

"Um it cooks for 30 min."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." I kissed her again and then walked to the living room. When I sat down, she was just walking out of the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do for about 30 minutes?" I asked her.

"Um I don't but I do have to call the office and see if everything is ok." She said and then reached for her bag that had her phone. I grabbed her phone out of her hand and she looked at me. "Why did you take my phone?"

"Because Sayo was right you need to take a break and don't worry about work ok? Just for tonight at least."

"OK fine but what do you want to do then?" she asked me.

"Well there are many things I want to do and half of them are things that I want to do to you." I said with and evil smile.

"Really?" she got up and straddled my lap. I had no clue on what she was doing but I liked it.

"Yep..." We both started to kiss and it also started to get hot and heavy, my hands stayed on her waist and never moved. It started out as a peak and I think she wanted something more because she opened her mouth to where my tongue could enter. Her hand were in my hair and she was grabbed it. It felt like heaven when she was grabbing my hair. She pulled away for air and I attacked her neck and she moaned with pleasure.

"Knock, Knock."

"Damnit Why of all times do people have to do this?" I was pissed and I think she was pissed too but I couldn't guess because her face was in my neck and shoulder. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"No ill get it and I also agree with you too about them interrupting us." She got up and fixed her shirt.

When she opened the door, she looked at me, and said, "Sasuke it's for you."

I got up and when I got to the door, it was Gaara and his family.

"Hey man it's been a long time. Why don't you guys come in?" I said.

"Yes that would be nice." They entered and we all went to the couch. Kady must have known Gaara's wife because they both went to the kitchen with a little boy.

"So I heard that you came back." Gaara said.

"Yeah it's true I've been back for about 4 months now. "

"That's good I also see you been seeing someone too."

"Yea she's my sister's best friend hell they act more like sisters then anything." I smiled at the thought of Sayo and Kady acting like they have been sisters forever. "I see that your family is going to grow here in a few weeks."

"Ha-ha yeah the little one that went into the kitchen with Rose is Brad and the one that's kickin' in Roses' stomach is Gorman, we are naming him that after her grandfather."

"How old is little Brad?" I had to ask because he seemed to be the same age as Kelsey.

"He is one and will be 2 in 3 weeks." Gaara said with the proud father within his voice.

"You seem to be a proud father and I would never think of that from remembering how violet you were in the past." I laughed at the memories and did still not believe that he is a father. Well more of a family.

"Haha yea that's true, oh there was a reason why I came here to talk to you. Naruto wants you to go on a mission and I don't know all the details but he wanted me to tell you to go and talk to him about it." He was really serious about it.

I nodded and didn't say anything else.

"Here is dinner Sasuke. Oh would you like some to Gaara?" Kady came out with a plate for and she seemed really happy when she came out.

"No I think it's time for me and Rose to leave. We have dinner waiting for us at Naruto's." He got up and went to the kitchen to get Rose with Brad holding on to Gaara's hand. "We'll talk again now that we have a lot time now haha." Then he left.

"Sasuke is everything ok?" Kady asked when the door closed.

"Yeah it is just a little bit. Let's go eat and maybe find away to burn some calories." I grabbed my plate and kissed her on the cheek then walked into the kitchen.

Kady's POV

I swear he just tried and makes me so flustered and confused. Plus I somehow knew that he was trying to hide something from me.

I went in and sat with him to eat. We talked about random things and that was about it. When we finished dinner, I washed and he dried the dishes. After we were done, we went and sat on the couch.

At first, we didn't say anything but just sat there. I legs were a crossed his lap and his hand rested on my legs.

"Kady I have something to tell you but I don't know all the details about it." He finally said something and I was I don't know felt scared on what he was going to say.

"I take it you're going on anther mission?"

"Yeah I don't know what it all in tales but I don't know if I really don't know if I want to do this mission."

"But Sasuke it's your job you have to do it." I had a feeling that the reason why he didn't want to do this is because he would make me worried that he will get hurt.

"But that might mean that I will be gone for then a month and I might also get hurt. There is always the possibility that I could die." His voice got low when he said that he could die.

"I know you are worried about me and that I would worry that you could die but you have to do this. No matter what when you return I'll be waiting for you when you come back." I said to him but I didn't let him say anymore because I kissed him. He melted when my lips touched his.

I end up straddling his lap again and like before our kissing got heated. It started sweet and then got to the point where little ones should not see.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked me when we came up for air.

"Yes." Was all that I said to him, and with that I got up and locked the door and then we both went to my room and I also locked that door too.

(A/N: this is a lemon and if you don't like it then skip it or deal with it. Thank you and this may also suck not really good at this type of stuff.)

We lay down on my bed with him on top of me. We didn't talk we just looked at each other or we kissed to where we never came up for air. Clothes started to come off one by one. When all our clothes were off, he just looked at me like I was his prize that he just won.

"You look beautiful." Was all that he said and then he attacked my neck.

His hands started too traveled across my chest and down to my stomach were my scars are. Then he started to move to the sides of my legs and then he touched in between my legs. His lips seemed to just stay on my neck. I moaned in pleasure of just how he was making my body feel in total bliss.

He looked up at me from my neck and in his eyes showed so much expression that just made me smile.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Because I really don't want you to feel like you are pressured into this." He said and I could tell that his voice was filled with lust and love.

"Yes I'm sure; I love you and trust you." He kissed me fully on my lips with such passion that made the bliss I was feeling ten times stronger.

He started to move himself in front of me to where he could enter. Then he looked at me to just make sure. I nodded my head and then he entered. At first, it hurt and I realized that I hadn't had sex it a long time.

We moved together as one and I loved it. It only took minutes or maybe seconds before we came together. We lay there he still on top and I on bottom. Not moving but just staying right there.

"I love you Kady and there is no one else that I want to be with besides you." He kissed me and then we cuddled together and slept for the rest of the night.

Sasuke's POV

After Kady and I made love I felt so happy that nothing could ruin on what we just stared together. When she went to sleep in my arms, I was still wide awake. I knew that I had to see Naruto about this damn mission and then leave. I hated the thought of leaving Kady alone again and do nothing besides watch movies and go to work.

I looked down at her sleeping face and it made me smile because she was so peaceful while she slept. It was going to be hard to leave her for another mission but like I have always told her that I would always come back and not have a single mark on me. But this time I had a feeling that something was going to happen to me and it wasn't a good thing either.

I finally fell asleep only to wake up the next day to the smell of food. I looked to see Kady was out of bed and so was my shirt that was on the floor. I forced myself out of bed and grabbed my pants to put them on. Then I walked out of the room to find Kady making breakfast. The smell of eggs, toast, and bacon was filling up the whole house.

"Morning Sasuke..." She said while flipping the bacon on to another plate.

"Morning to you too..." I wrapped my arms around her and then said "You look really hot in y shirt."

"Really well you look hot without a shirt." She turned off the stoves and then turned around to face me.

"You would look sexy without my shirt on but im sure you want to keep it on." I kissed her then I grabbed a piece of bacon with her slapping me saying that I had to wait until it was on the table. I just laughed and then kissed her again and this time that kiss got heated like last night. I took of her shirt, while it was mine, noticed she had no bra on. I picked her up and put her on the counter so it was easier for me to kiss her.

"Knock Knock anyone home?" Kady and I stopped because we knew that voice and I grabbed my shirt and gave it to Kady to put back on.

"Yeah we're in here Sayo." Kady said and then looked at me "Thank you." She whispered to me and the kissed me. She then got off the counter.

"Oh hi guys Kady it smells so good in here." Sayo said as she came around the corner.

I just smiled and walked into the living room and sat on the couch while Sayo and Kady were talking. I couldn't help but I had to listen to what they were saying.

"So I see that your dinner didn't have a bite taken out of it. What did you and Sasuke do last night?" man Kady was in trouble with my sister.

"Um do we really have to talk about it now because im sure he listening to what we are saying right now." Damn Kady was smart to know me pretty well.

"Yea you're right will talk when he leaves." When Sayo said that, she started to walk to the living room and Kady was right be hide her with two plates of food.

Sayo sat a crossed from me and Kady sat next to me then handed me a plate.

"So how was your guy's night?" Sayo asked and then looked at me well it was more like a glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said and then finished the last bite I had on my plate. Kady was almost done with hers too. When she was finished, she grabbed my plate and hers to the kitchen while Sayo and I just stared at each other. We didn't say a word when Kady comeback.

"Sayo don't you have to work?" Kady asked.

"Yea I do I'll just go and get ready. But I will talk to you Kady later tonight." She said and then got up to walk to her room.

"Im so not ready for her to ask me questions about what happened last night." Kady said when Sayo was in her room. I grabbed her and put her on my lap.

"Is she that scary?" I asked her.

"Yeah she is but she's not that bad." She said.

"Um listen last night when Gaara was here he told me that I have a mission coming up. So I have to talk to Naruto and talk to him about it. I may be gone for a month or maybe longer. I don't know when I have to go but I wanted you to know."

"Well I understand that it is your job. Just promise me one thing?"

"And that would be?"

"Come home alive and don't get hurt." She was serious about and I knew that I would come home alive but getting hurt was just something that we all don't want to happen.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt alright." I said and she nodded her head.

We cuddled for the rest of the morning but I knew I had to get to the Hokage building. So when it hit 1 o'clock I decide that it was time for me to go. I went to her room to grab my shirt and the rest of my stuff. She walked me to the door and we didn't say anything at first but I knew that she didn't want me to go.

"I love you." I said to her when we got to the door.

"I know and I love you too just keep your promise."

"I'll be back to let you know how long it will be and when I'll be back." Before I kissed, her goodbye tears started to fall. I kissed her and walked out the door.

I walked well more like run to the Hokage building and I was there before the guards had time to ask me who I was. But they knew who I was because I was always like this whenever I come here to talk to dobe.

Well Sasuke it's nice to see you I take it you're here about the mission?" Naruto said when I walked through the door.

"Yes I am and I want to accept it."

"But you don't know the details about the mission."

"Well then tell me about the mission." I just wanted to know how long I was going to be gone.

"Well you have to go under cover for about a month and follow this target. She is said to love guys with hair like yours but that's all that we know for now." He handed me a folder and Karin. A teammate of mine from when I was rouge, and I needed a team to hunt down my brother at the time. "Can you do this?" he asked when I was looking at the report. He knew of her when he was chasing me back in the day.

"Yes I can."

"Good you leave in 15 minutes. Also, I want reports from you weekly if you can about this. So you can go and say goodbye to Kady then pack. So um how was your night last night?" he just had to ask.

"Who told you about last night?"

"Well Sayo came over to talk to Sakura and then she said that you and Kady well you guys had some fun last night." He was smiling when he said that.

"Im going to go and pack then I'll be gone. So I'll talk to you when I get back." And I walked out of his office with a smile on my face remembering on what happened last night.

When I was out of the building, the first thing I wanted to get done was to get my stuff packed. So I went home and grabbed my pack that I always have packed. When I had, my pack and uniform on, I headed to Kady's apartment.

Kady was just leaving when I reached the apartment. So I ran up to her when she started to walk away from the door.

"So im going to be gone for a month but im going to try and make it to where im only gone for about less than that." I said to her and then she jumped when she saw me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No its fine I just wasn't expecting to see you." She seemed out of breath when she said that.

"Where excepting for me to not say good bye?" I said well more like asked her.

"Well no I just wasn't expecting you to be done so early and just show up."

"Ok well I can walk you to where you have to go." I didn't know what else to say but I felt bad that I scared her.

"No its fine I was just heading to the hospital because Sayo and I were going out to eat and have a girls night."

"Oh well I walk you there I only have 10 minutes before I really have to go."

"Ok let's go to the hospital then." She said with a smile and then we both walk holding hands.

We didn't say much while walking there but I was enjoying the moment that I had with her. When we got to the entrance of the hospital, we stopped and we didn't say anything.

"I know you have to leave so please be careful." She said and then gave me a kiss before she walks into the building. I smiled and then lifted. I was so not ready to face a girl that reminded me of Sakura but she was crazier then Sakura was.

_I know long chapter and many things happen but it took me awhile to get it done and we'll try to have it make sense as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_PeytonUchihaSohma _


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Naruto only Kady and Sayo

Lost and Found

Chapter 15

Last time in Lost and Found…

_Sasuke's POV_

"_Well then tell me about the mission." I just wanted to know how long I was going to be gone._

"_Well you have to go under cover for about a month and follow this target. She is said to love guys with hair like yours but that's all that we know for now." He handed me a folder and Karin. A teammate of mine from when I was rouge, and I needed a team to hunt down my brother at the time. "Can you do this?" he asked when I was looking at the report. He knew of her when he was chasing me back in the day._

…_.._

"_I know you have to leave so please be careful." She said and then gave me a kiss before she walks into the building. I smiled and then lifted. I was so not ready to face a girl that reminded me of Sakura but she was crazier then Sakura was._

Sasuke's POV

It's been a month and now starting to go on the second month of this mission. There really isn't many details besides that I have to find Karin and bring her back even if it means that I have to "seduce her" to bring her back. Just thinking about trying to "seduce her" makes me sick.

I just finished a report to Naruto and also a letter to Kady telling her that I was fine and that I miss her dearly.Who would ever think that would end up a soft guy? I mean everyone thought that I would be this cold hearted guy and never find anyone to love. Yeah I guess I changed everyone's thoughts about me.

When I was done writing I put the report and letter to one of the massager birds that came every week. And then I got ready to go to one of the clubs that the reports said that Karin would be at. Once I was done I left my room that I've been staying at for a month and walked to the club.

The walk was really shot because it was pretty much next the inn I was staying at. I really didn't have to wait in line the bouncer that was always in charge when let me in. the girls inline would shout and say that I was with them but I never said anything and just walked in. this time however seemed to be one of those nights that the guys would shout my name and man it was creepy. I walked in and walked to the table that seemed to my table that was in the corner. It was a great spot to see if Karin would ever show her face tonight or any night that was here. I ordered sake and sat and waited until in was about time for me to go when my luck was about to run out when I say a reddish pink haired kunoichi showed up and funny thing happened she spotted me was walked up to my table.

"Well, well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. I never thought I would see you here in a place like this. So are the rumors true that you are now living in the leaf again?" she asked and sat right next to me. And she was just a little to close but I had to hide the fact that I was uncomfortable with her next to me.

"No it's not true I just been traveling on my own for awhile." I lied through my teeth. I was hoping that she didn't realize that I lied.

"Well since you're here how about we leave and have a little party of our own?" she asked and she also believed in my lie.

"Sure, how about my place?" I asked

"Sure lets get out of here." She said and grabbed my arm.

Somehow this felt like it was easy to get her into my bed but I had a feeling it was a trap but who knew right. Nothing was going to happen to me right? I was going to knock her out and take her back without breaking a sweet.

Kady's POV

After Sasuke left and him sending letters every time he sent a report to Naruto I felt embarrassed about Naruto getting the letters and giving them to me. When the first letter came in Naruto told me that I couldn't write him back because that would blow his cover with this mission that he was on. I was ok with that I mean some of his letters where about him being bored and not finding his target. The first one though well lets just say he was telling me that he wished he was right next to me doing things that a kid should never ever hear. My face turned so red that Sayo thought I was sick.

But that day when he left I was going to see Sayo. She wanted to know how things were with Sasuke and what we had done the night before.

_Flashback_

_After we kissed and I walked through the hospital doors I started to cry and I just knew that he was going to get hurt and that was what I feared the most. Yeah I'm not a shinboi and I have no clue what they do besides go on mission and fight the bad guys. But there are times where they get themselves killed. I know he won't die but that feeling of him being hurt seemed hard for me to bear at the moment._

"_Kades there you are ready for dinner? __It's just you and I tonight just like old times." Sayo walked in and was ready to leave. She had changed from her scrubs to her day clothes._

"_Yeah I'm ready to go where are we going tonight?" I asked when she was standing right next o me. _

"_I was thinking to go and have Ichiraku ramen for dinner." She said_

"_Sounds good to have and I don't have to cook anything tonight." I said when we walked out of the doors and down the street to Ichiraku._

"_Kady tell me what happened last night? I know that you and Sasuke were having a fight but what was the result in the end?" Sayo's way of saying did you two have sex or was he an ass and lifted you crying again._

_I didn't how to answer her with a question like that._

"_Kades I think you are speechless and I think I know the __answer plus I know what you two where doing this morning. I'm that stupid to know what a male and female do when they are attracted to each other. Hell look at me I'm having twins for crying out loud."_

"_Ok yes we had sex and it was…there are no words for __it but it was one of my best nights that I had with him. And no he didn't make me cry the reason way you found me crying in the lobby was because he left for a month long mission." I told her. It was true that the sex was pretty much mind blowing but I knew that Sayo didn't want to here that from me who was dating her brother._

"_So do you want me to stay with you at the apartment until he gets back or will you be fine?" she asked. Sayo pretty much moved in with Kyo who now has an apartment here in the villa__ge. From what Sayo told me he was having family problems with the Sohma's. _

"_No its fine it will feel like I'm back in New York when you weren't there." _

"_Ok but I will be check up on you ok?" she said in her worried voice of hers._

_End of Flashback_

We had dinner and she to Kyo's apartment and I went to mine. The month flew by without me realizing that Sasuke should be home here soon. Sayo knew that I was going crazy by looking at the door going to the hospital to see if he was

There within that whole month though Gaara had a baby boy and his name was Gorman Young. His last name his from Gaara's wife's family sense Gaara has no last name. That's what Sayo told me when she told one night when she came to visit it and she also stayed the night to make sure that I was ok. But like I said that whole month flew by.

Today was the first day of September and it was pretty busy with the company and also the book store that I worked part time in. As any other day I got up dressed for the day grabbed fruit and walked to work. Work was pretty much easy because I worked on staking the books on the selves, was a cashier when many came in and bought books, and I also read books to the little ones on Fridays. Yeah it was easy work until I got off at 3 or sometimes 4 o'clock to call make sure everything was ok at the company.

On my way to the bookstore I was on the phone because there was a problem with one of the models who decide they didn't want to be in October's issue. So I had to call and get another model who would work for the issue. It took me almost 2 hours to get another model.

"Ok call me when something else happens." I hung up and walked into the bookstore. "Sorry that I was on the phone and that I was late to start my shift." I said to the bookstore own who I think was listening to my how convocation.

"Oh no its fine we understand that you are very busy with your work in New York. But today we really don't need you. Today we are closing for the day. Today is me and my wife's anniversary." he said. He and his wife were so sweet to me. I was glade that I got the day off because my phone went off again after I said thank you and walked out the door.

"Kady sorry were calling again but we are having problems with the fall fashion. We don't know what to put and we also need you to sign some papers that says that you allow some stores to sell the magazine. And that we get some profit and the get some as well." My assistant said through the phone.

"Ok the fall fashions send me pictures on what you guys have so far and the papers that I have to sign well send me that through email and I will sign and send it back to you." I love on how I was on vacation and walking down the street to the apartment talking to my assistant. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No there isn't oh and your mother called here to tell you that you need to call her when have that time. But right now I think that's all that we need from you right now. I'll hang up from you and send you those files." With that she hung up and I was dialing my mothers number didn't bother knowing what time it was there.

"Who ever this is better be dying." My mother said through the phone. So it must be really early in the day or night time there right now. Plus this is how my mother is when she is woken up this early in the morning

"Hi mom it's me I didn't look as what time it was here and I got the message that I had to call you." I said and reached the apartment. I walked in when she replied.

"Hey hunny I'm sorry that I answered that way but I wanted to know how you were doing and that you are still coming to Thanksgiving that will be with my family in Colorado. " she said sleepily.

"I'm fine I got a job here at the local book store and still work at the company but just talking a long ass vacation from New York…but not the company. Anyways yeah I'm coming to thanks giving I wouldn't miss seeing grandma and the rest of the family. And also I'm bring a boy with me…I call later when I have to time to tell you about him…or you could call me when ever." I said to her.

"Yeah I'll call you and you better tell me about this boy when I call you later in your day time. I'm going back to bed." With that she hung up. I smiled and closed the door to the apartment. I turned around to having my phone ring again.

For the whole day I was on the phone with the company. When it was time for dinner I made simple Mac and cheese. When it was done my phone went off and it was my mother this time. I was happy that I was her and not the company.

"Good evening sweetie how was your day." She asked when I answered. I told her about how I didn't have to work at the book store and how I was on the phone with the company and had a phone conference meeting that lasted for 6 hours straight and I was glad that I could get up and walk around the apartment to keep me awake.

"Well you had a boring day with just meetings."

"Yeah but what about you I know you have to be off of work by now." My mother worked as a school lunch manger and had really weird hours.

"Yeah I just got off and today was ok. Your brother Ian is playing a game this Friday and going against the bunnies." Ian was my first brother and then I had another brother who was now in middle school and was bigger then my mom and me.

"That's good I'll call and tell him good luck and maybe get my computer on to watch the game." I said through the phone. See Ian was a senior in high school and the schools mascot was the tigers. That was pretty much my favorite thing within that school was that our mascot was the tigers and not something like the bunnies.

"That you be good thing if you talk to him and maybe watch his game on the computer though I wish you where here to cheer for him." she said and sounded a little disappointed that I wouldn't be there.

"Hey mom how about I come during homecoming and make it a surprise for him. Also you guys can meet the man that I'm dating before everyone else in the family does." It was an idea that I would have to talk to Sasuke about and see if he could leave the village for a week.

"That would be a wonderful thing that you could do! And I would love to meet this man of your life. How is he by the way? And what does he look like? Does he treat you nicely?"

"His name is Sasuke its Sayo's twin brother and pretty much looks like her but I a male version. Yes he's a real gentleman to me. And also he's fine. Mom he makes me feel safe and so happy. Plus right now he's on a mission that lasts a month he should be home here soon though. "

"I'm glad that he makes you happy, and he can keep you safe, but um have you…two done…"

"Yes mom we have and that was a month ago and it was I don't know how to put I guess mind blowing." I was the only way that I could put besides that every time I thought about it I would blush at the thought of how wonderful it was.

"Wow he must be that good." 

"MOM!" I blushed when she said that.

"Haha you're blushing aren't you?"

"You are so mean and yes I am…"

"Haha I love you sweetie but I have to go and see what the boys want for dinner and thati can go to the store and get food for them."

"Ok I'll let you know if we are coming or not during homecoming."

"Ok bye sweetie."

"Bye." And that was the end of the phone call.

After that I sat down ate my dinner and washed the dishes. I was about to put on my pajamas on when my phone went off again. I was glade I was still dressed in my day clothes.

I grabbed my phone and saw it was from Sayo.

"What is it Sayo I was about to go to bed." I said when I answered my phone.

"I hate when you talk like that to me but um Sasuke's back he's here at the hospital he's fine just something that all Nins have to do when they return from a mission. But I thought it would be best if you came and got him yourself and maybe you guys can have crazy sex all night."

"Sayo I'm sure he's tired and wants to sleep." I said and was getting my shoes on and heading out the door. "And I'm also on my way."

"But you know men they have two brains one is little and will tell him that he is needed for a whole night. And plus I'm sure he's thinking that right now."

"Sayo really I just want to be home and go to sleep and sleep." Sayo must be near Sasuke because he was in the background while she was on the phone.

"Sayo I'm going to hang up right now, because I'm two buildings away from the hospital." I said.

"Ok fine ill be at the door to greet you."

"You're at the door now goodbye." I hung up and was already at the entrance of the hospital.

"I wanted to be at the door for you because there was someone following you I don't know who but they were." Her voice changed when she said that.

"That's really creepy but thanks. I know that you'll have my back. Now where is Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's this way and next time you walk out in the dark I'm going to ask Naruto to give you a guard I know you know how to fight but that person that was following you could have been an enemy of Sasuke's." She was serous about giving me a guard and I knew to not question her about it.

We got down the hall to where Sasuke was. Thank god that it was on the first floor and not the second or any higher.

When I walked through the door Sasuke was up on his feet and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sasuke you're clear to go but make sure you report in the morning to the Hokage." The nurse said to him. From there we walked out of the hospital to my apartment.

We didn't say anything it was quiet all the way to my apartment. When we got inside the apartment he kissed me when the door was closed. I was surprised but soon gave into the kiss.

He let go me to come up for air and then said to me "I missed you so much Kady I never want to be away from you that long." He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

I had to agree with him about that but I knew that he would be gone again and may be longer. I didn't say it to him just looked at him and I could tell that he was really exhausted.

"Hey lets go to bed and we can talk later in the morning." I said to him and we both walked to my room.

(A/N: Lemon! You don't want to read then skip it)

I sat on my bed took a deep breathe and then looked up at him. He was looking at me and his eyes told me that he wanted to do more then just sleep. I laughed to me self remembering that he told Sayo that he was just going to bed.

He leaned down and kissed me and this kiss was hard rough and also sweet. I lay back on the bed and he crawled on top of me. He made sure that his whole body weight wasn't on me. The kiss got deeper and the clothes started to come off one by one. By then we were both naked and Sasuke stopped and looked at my whole body like he did the first time but this time as he looked he started to kiss every scar and the going down between my legs. He started to kiss me there and it was sending me electric singles through my whole body.

I started to moan at the feel of his tongue going to work and I felt him smile I as began to moan louder. He moved his mouth from there and with no warning his length was inside me and he was moving in and out of me. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands went to his back. My legs wrapped around his waist. My nails dug into his back and he went faster. I was getting closer to my climax and I think he was to because when I came he came with me.

(A/N: end of lemon that pretty much I failed at)

Sasuke's POV

I was having a hard time catching my breath because I don't how to put but wow. I was still on top of Kady and she was breathing hard but had a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and kissed her.

"I love you so much." I told her. I had my eyes closed and my forehead resting on hers.

"And I love you as much as you love me. You know what's funny is that you wanted to sleep once we got here but you changed you mind when we enter my room." She said and started to laugh.

She was right I did change my mind when we entered the apartment. I glad that I did change my mind because this was the best home welcoming I have ever had.

I rolled off of her and she cuddle up to me on my left side. Before I knew it she and I were both sound asleep.

**The next day****…**

I had a hard time waking in the morning with being sore and also what I did with Kady but I didn't have any regrets from what we did. I looked over to my left side to see that Kady was on her side and her back was to me. I looked at her back and I was shocked to see a tattoo on her left shoulder. It wasn't bad or anything but it was a heart with angel wings with a name and what looked like a birth year and death year. I started to trace it and she started to stir from her sleep.

I got closer to her and put my arm around her and said "Nice tattoo you have there."

Her eyes shot open and turned her head to face me. She looked cute and embarrassed at what I said.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you about that." I said and kissed her shoulder.

"No its fine I was just shocked that you saw it I thought that you already knew about it from the last…time…" she didn't finished what she was saying.

"Um no I didn't see it…because it was kind of um dark when we... um did it last time." I told her but she didn't reply because with me kissing her shoulder was really giving her a hard time trying to think of what next to say.

From her shoulder I moved up to her neck which made her moan and I hit the jack pot when I kissed her on the lips. And like last night we ended up going in for another round.

I made the kiss go deeper and just like last night I stopped the kiss to look at her and I think she hated it because she always looked embarrassed about it. I started to kiss down her body and went between her legs. I started to kiss her there and it was making her body shake with pleasure.

She started to moan at the feel of my tongue going to work and started to moan louder. I moved my mouth from her womanhood and I kissed her on her lips. Then I was inside her and the whole time I looked at her with our eyes locked .She wrapped her legs around my waist. I knew she was about close because she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me closer her to where her nails dug into my back. We climaxed again together and we were out of breath. I kissed her and before I could say I love you to her there was a knock at the front door.

She laughed and I had to laugh with her cause it was funny on how we start or finish something we always have a knock at the door. I got off her and put my pants on with no shirt. She got up and put her underwear on and my shirt.

We walked out of her room and she went to the kitchen and I went to the door.

When I opened it was Naruto.

"What do need this time?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Well its Karin she's not talking and she said that she won't talk unless it is you that she talks too." He said.

"Damn and I was hopping to have breakfast with Kady. Ok Let me get dressed and head to the interrogating building." I told him.

"Okay I'll e out here waiting." He said when I closed the door.

"Hey Kady I have to go." I said when I walked to the kitchen.

"Oh I guess that mean you need your shirt, but somehow I don't want to give you your shirt." She said while she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh so we're playing that game."

"And what game would that be." She was being really seductive right now it was killing me to not jump her in the kitchen while Naruto was right outside.

"That game would be were I kiss you and take the shirt off of you." I cornered her into the counter. She smiled and kissed me and took my shirt off just for me to only realize that she also had an undershirt on. "Thank you." I kissed her goodbye and walked out the door.

"So you guys haven't gotten anything out of her?" I asked while we were walking to the Interrogating building.

"No and I also never thought that you would bring her here to but I guess that was also my fault when I asked you to bring her here. But no she won't say anything but to any ask for water. Ino wanted to kill her for just being a bitch that what Ino keeps saying."

"Well I guess I could've said that she would be hard to talk to but I figured that she would change but my guess was wrong."

"Sasuke what happened when you killed Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't kill him. I found him and he just told me about Sayo and said that it was best if I didn't kill him because if I did Sayo would kill me. So when I learned about her I didn't believe it and also decided to just go on my own and think about what he said. So I told my team to go on their own. This is the first that I ran or went on a mission to find one of them."

"So your brother is still out there? Hmm never thought you would be a softy Sasuke. Well any way lets get this whole thing done and over with so we can get more information on the Akatsuki."

_**Okay I know its been long before I wrote and published a chapter but I've been busy with starting school and trying to find a job. But here is a long and awaited chapter that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. Yes I know Itachi is still alive and he as everyone thinks he will not be the bad character because I don't see him that way at all. I do have something that deals with the Akatsuki but I'm not saying. **_

_**The reason why Ino and her father didn't use the mind justu was that Karin was awake and also being a pain. So in the next chapter you'll see what information that they need and Kady asking Sasuke to met her parents back in her home.**_

_**Well that's all for now**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_

_**PS I know I ask this a lot but please review it would mean a lot. **_


End file.
